Lincoln's Forgiveness
by RCurrent
Summary: They lost 2 of their siblings for their actions, one Literal, and the other symbolically, could not but with the guilt that eaten them all these years, can they be able to recover the love of their only brother? (First story written in English, please be patient)
1. Chapter 1

**_Lincoln's Forgiveness_**

 _A Loud House Fanfic, By RCurrent._

 _(Brawl in the Family AU)_

* * *

 _Glad to see you, Welcome to what would be my first Fanfic in English, as it is the first one I do in this language, I hope that you guys can be patient with me, because, from my point of view, I do not consider myself a good person in English, but to the people who see this story, thank you very much for the opportunity._

 _This story is an English translation of my work entitled "Hermandad" in Spanish, and as mentioned a few paragraphs above, it is an AU of the episode "Brawl in the Family", I hope you can like this story, but I repeat that, I'm not very good at English, it's my first attempt to make a story in this language._

* * *

 ** _Sumary:_** _His actions, coupled with a silly protocol cost them the love that his only brother felt for them, now Lincoln has become a successful adult and concerned for the welfare of their children, however, in the same way he did in his time, risking and sacrificing everything to recover the forgiveness of them, they will now be the ones to do everything to recover the forgiveness of his brother of white tufts. But they are not the who was once "the man with the plan" can they succeed in their odyssey to seek their forgiveness and the opportunity to meet their nephews?_

 _I Not Own Loud House.( Disclamer)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 First Step.**

 _"How_ _...How you could?"_

 _"Lincy"_

 _"Bro..."Luna tried to say, while feeling the weight of his actions."i-it was not our intention ... it was ... it was an accident."_

 _" **Accident** " He laughed sarcastically " **Protocol** " you can't even measure your actions."_

 _"Lincoln ... Please," Lana said._

 _"We did not want to do that to Lily, we do not know what happened," Lola added._

 _"And how were you going to know that ?! Huh! You never cared what was going on around you when you were fighting! How could you do this to Lily! SHE WAS JUST A BABY, SHE DID NOT DESERVE THIS. She did not deserve to **die** that way!"_

 _"We know it, Lincoln!" Lori was the only one that could get the voice out this time because Lincoln's words were a painful stab in their hearts, with her face made a mess breaking into tears. "We do not even know how to We were so stupid! ... so ... so selfish._

 _"That's the problem that you have!" The Lincoln's fury was evident, as well as justified as his tears began to come out, in combination of anger, grief and especially, disappointment. "You are just a bunch of Selfish people who can not even be called girls! LOOK AT LILY! The poor baby ended up in the hospital because of your stupid fights! HOW YOU DID THIS! WHY!?"_

 _The words of all died like their little sister, it was a relief that they were the only ones in the house after all their friends and relatives went to see their sister to give their condolences, However, Lincoln looked at them with fury between tears , clenched his teeth, for the fights of his sisters, Lily was gone._

 _On the other, her sisters, no one could object, all were carrying the enormous weight of their actions to just say something, the tears also flowed in them, but it was a mixture of fear product that his brother was scrubbing them in the face what they caused, and more than anything else, guilt, guilt for not being able to prevent their younger sister from ending up in a small grave that would soon accompany the ancestors of her family who were no longer with them._

 _"That's why I asked Mom and Dad to send me to live with Aunt Shirley, so I will not risk that I'll be the next one to end up badly because you do not know how to measure your fights."_

 _The indifference of the tone of his voice, together with this revelation, caused everyone to gasp in front, her only brother, with an expression of surprise and disbelief as he remained with his arms crossed and the tears of them did not stop flowing._

 _"W-what?" It was the only thing Luan could say with narrowed eyes._

 _"Are you ... going to go?" Lola said almost audibly._

 _"That's right," Lincoln said coolly. "So I can find out if I have talent and do not have to kill someone else."_

 _"Lincoln! "Said Lynn."H-How can you do this to us?"_

 _"_ _NO, HOW DID YOU COULD DO THIS TO LILY?!, Maybe I could tolerate that they did it to me, but to Lily !? For once, for ONLY ONCE, what the hell did you think ?!"_

 _There was no response, all had lost any excuse to justify their violent act that cost the life of a baby that had nothing to do, as well as albino, shame, pain, and guilt were reflected the tears that emerged strongly from All of them._

 _"That's what I thought ... It's supposed that as girls you should understand at least, as a real sister would, to know when to stop, for something they fought for their talents, now I will fight for mine, where you can not intruding as heavy busybodies who made it had a black eye, it will use suit squirrel, mocking my love for comics when I ever I have mocked what they like to do, like Lisa with four years still is not "recommended age" to be a sciencist, the same with you Lola, but for the beauty pageants, I never made fun of Leni liking fashion, or Lynn you like sports, very few girls are usually recognized in that area."_ _He argued. "Now I will follow my path, one where I can have them close to me, because they already showed me that they do not care about anything other than yourselves, I already talked with my parents so I could leave with Aunt Shirley and start concentrating better. in my studies."_

 _"... No." This time it was Lucy who answered, but her voice was totally destroyed. "Lincoln ... Please, do not do this to us."_

 _"Linky, do not go." Leni could not hide her tears. "Linky, please ..._

 _"Maybe if the damage was minor, I could expect it from the girls, but from you, Leni, you really surprised me, I never thought you could get to this point either."Said Lincoln to Leni who did not stop sobbing._

 _After that there was only silence, it was disturbing for the nine sisters, they were totally destroyed, the accurate looks of everyone, even their parents and their brother for what they did to Lily were really like stabbing for them, and what said Lincoln, it was like pouring salt into the wound. The environment was already for them, too heavy, too much._

 _"Li...Lincoln"_

 _"What, Lori"_

 _The older girl regretted breaking the silence, but it was too much for them, she had to do something, despite not reaching anything._

 _"Lori, you're the older sister, how could you, explain to me even if only once why, why the hell could not you be the voice of reason like the big sister you're supposed to be?"_

 _The only thing they could do was to lower their heads in great shame, they had much to lose and nothing to gain, they stayed there with shame, their pain, their guilt._

 _"I already packed my things, they will come to pick me up in 2 days, are you happy? Now your protocol will not have any inconveniences or details."_

 _They were the words of Lincoln before leaving, the others, completely destroyed tried to follow him, try to justify their actions, but gave up, they had no excuse, they lost a sister, and then his only brother for being silly, for his excessive pride , now it was just missing how they would face their parents, but now different after the event, and they would not have Lincoln as a mediator to help them._

* * *

 _(_ _ **seventeen years later** )_

In an office a 28-year-old man was answering a telephone, he was wearing a smart suit, there was an orange button-down shirt with a black tie like his suit, his body was well treated, his chin was already highlighted by small hairs of beard that began to grow little by little, even though he was shaved, but more importantly, the man had snow-white hair, short, like office workers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Loud." Said a 26-year-old woman walking into the office, wearing a yellow dress under a pink button-down shirt, she was thin, dark, and wore glasses, plus she was carrying a paper clip.

"What is offered, Miss Aim." Said Lincoln, covering the phone with his hand. "I'm talking to the bricklayers' representative to finish giving them the weekly payment I've got, I'm not corrupt in any way. And you can call me Lincoln.

"Yes ... Mr. Lincoln." Aim said, looking at the papers he had in hand. "I came to report that the condos in Beverly Hills and the adjacent counties south of Oakland are finished, now all we have to do is fill out the forms for the departments. "for sale and receive payment from buyers."

"Excellent," Lincoln said complacently. "Let our office colleagues know so we can put the apartment sales."

"Yes, sir," she said "Oh, and there is also a group of women who want to see him."

With just saying that, Lincoln could get an idea of who they were, an expression of repudiation was drawn in the only guessing that the 9 girls who hurt his sister were now there in the entrance wanting to see it and for what? whatever it was, he did not care.

"I do not have time to receive visitors now, tell them to call at another time, and close the door Aim."

"Umm ... They're in front of the office door, sir." She said.

" _Damn it_ " he thought, letting out a moan. "And what will they want?" He said with a tone that made him look relaxed.

"They want to talk to you, sir." Aim said. "I think it would be courteous for them to respond."

"(Heavy sigh), Tell them to pass." Lincoln said while clenching his fists ." _Whatever you want, I'll do it fast_ ", I would prefer to talk alone, Aim, Go to your desk and anything that is important, let me know."

Aim nodded and went to the door to tell them what could happen, once she passed the door, Lincoln turned around in his chair and relaxed his temples, it had been about 7 years since he distanced himself completely from all his sisters, I practically did not even want to see them, because I still could not understand why, why and how they could be so selfish, Lori and Leni especially, He could expect it from The Twins or from Lynn. But Leni, such a sweet and kind-hearted girl, was simply amazing to the white-haired boy who was now an architect and an influential businessman, being the man of the plan was what led him to that path full of success, his stay with Shirley It allowed him to perfect his planning technique.

That's when the door opened, Lincoln did not turn at the beginning, after a long time he was not quite ready to see them, and probably they did not either, he added that he did not want to know anything about them, however, all of them, gathered, they were eager to see him, wishing they could apologize? Maybe ask for some help? Or even wanting to meet the twins ?, with what face, it was as if they did not feel any remorse, or at least it was what he thought.

He heard a group of steps approaching his desk slowly, he waited a moment, which lasted less than he expected, when the footsteps stopped, The Man took a heavy sigh, and finally he turned around.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

" _Come on, Ronnie, Bid, Bid hard."_

 _The woman said force being applied on the stretcher, but could not push so hard because you forgot to breathe, so he stopped._

 _"Take a breath, Miss." Said the doctor. "Inhale and press, Inhale and press hard."_

 _"Uf! Uf !, Uf! ... Sure ..." he said with a gasp. "... Of course ... here I go." Ronnie Anne said before going back to Push._

 _"That's it, dear." Lincoln said taking his hand. "Soon we'll have our twins."_

 _"Here...!" He said with difficulty. "Go ... First girl!"_

 _Ronnie screamed loudly as Lincoln took her hand, until finally what was heard was a crying infant, The doctor soon delivered the baby in the arms of Ronnie, although there was still the second boy._

 _"Ugh ... Ugh! ... UF!" Ronnie began to gasp. "Here he comes ... Here he comes! ... HERE THE SECOND CHILD IS HEREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ _She screamed as she proceeded to give birth to the next baby, she pressed so hard that she thought she would throw all her body with him, the second baby's cries did not wait either. While the doctor, the 2 could only see with charm and fascination their 2 small creations, from brown eyes like her mother, but with more physical resemblance to his father, both had freckles and tiny rabbit teeth, and also were white-haired being noticed by his few strands, Ronnie watched their babies while lying on the stretcher, and Lincoln made sure the twins were close to her while he stroked her hair with one hand and took his wife's hand with the other._

 _"L-Lincoln ..." she weakly said. "They're ... They're beautiful."_

 _"We made them together, Ronnie." Lincoln said holding back his tears and admiring the little ones who stayed on either side of their mother, reclining next to their mother. "Like ... What shall we call them?"_

 _"W-we ... W-Well, Linc." Ronnie Anne said. "To the girl, give her a name, what do you have planned?"_

 _"Well ... I like Linka."_

 _"Linka." She murmured trying to open her eyes with difficulty. "Nice ... Ah ... Nice Name..."_

 _"Ronnie?" Her husband asked worriedly._

 _"And ..." She said as she turned her head weakly to the male twin. "Let this ... be called Lukas, with K."_

 _"It's nice name too." He said._

 _"Linc...Ah...Ahhh..."_

 _Then one of the devices that measured Ronnie's heart rate began to show irregularities while she closed her eyes little by little._

 _"Ronnie !?" Asked Lincoln scared while the doctors carefully removed the babies and put them together on another stretcher nearby, fortunately had fallen asleep, but Lincoln was trying to know what was happening with his beloved. "Ronnie, Ronnie, wake up!" But he did not get an answer._

 _"Stand aside" That's when the doctors started resuscitating her and gave her oxygen and gave her a few shocks. One of the doctors began to resuscitate him with his hands on Ronnie Anne's chest, then they began to give him shocks to avoid losing her._

 _Lincoln only watched while the doctors do everything possible to help his wife, the nurse took him back to the living room, but said to let him know if he wanted to see his children._

 _He looked at the little beds where both babies were placed. He was delighted by how beautiful they were, but he was still very worried about his wife, she was a healthy woman, strong more than anything, perfectly healthy, she did not believe what was happening with she, he just wanted to know, and also, more importantly, that nothing would happen to her._

 _Then the Doctor who took care of Linka's delivery and Lukas appeared, The White-haired Man wasted no time in leaving with his questions._

 _"Well doctor?" He asked, very worried. "How is my wife, what's wrong with her?"_

 _The Doctor adjusted his glasses, remembering Lincoln with nostalgia the way Lisa did, but at that moment his priority was his family, which had just expanded,_ _Lincoln never liked the way they presented their parents on TV, Filled, sitting on the couch or cartoony, No, He was a Man who spent time in the gym, worried about his figure, shaving, besides his teeth of rabbits that were now a little smaller and her freckles now less visible because of her shaved face gave her particularities in her person,and more than anything, worried about his family and having a job in which he can fit and know how to fit. He was not willing to be that stereotype that bothered him so much. He would seek to be a great husband, and now, a good father, no matter what._

 _Just seeing that way of arranging the glasses on him, plus the sigh he let out gave Lincoln some discomfort, something bad had happened._

 _"Miss Ronnie Anne had complications in the birth of the twins."_

 _"B-But she was a healthy woman, her diagnoses showed good health." She said. "And if she had any complications, she would have told me, she would never hide anything from me, I know her too much._

 _"I understand your concern, Mr. Loud, but sometimes these things often happen, even at the best of times, but still, they happen._

 _"And then what happened?" He asked._

 _The doctor sighed again, but in any case it was better that he knew, even if it hurt._

 _"Miss Ronnie Anne had an internal hemorrhage after giving birth to the twins, we could not do anything about it._

 _It could have been a fire, an accident, a riot, an earthquake, whatever, but Lincoln would have simply ignored all that, for him, everything around him turned black, while the words resonated in his head, he knew very well where they were driving, he was about to say it, while his open lips began to tremble and tears began to come out of his eyes, but the doctor went ahead of him what he was going to say._

 _"His wife died in childbirth, I'm very sorry."_

* * *

Lincoln always made sure to have a stable job, but if there was something more important than that, it was the people he lived with at home, 2 little children born on the same day, to whom he always made sure to give them all the love that a father can give, it was not easy to raise them alone, but it was worth it to see their smiles drawn on their faces so pure of innocence and light.

Being at his job, was not it serious enough that in his words was his position, plus his children that he had to take care of, swearing to his late wife, and now the people who disappointed him were now in front of him? In any case, I had to make a decision, finally I turned to see the 9 women who, despite being really beautiful, he did not let himself be seduced or enchanted by women like that, one of his reasons was for his children whom he loved more than nothing, and the other was the fact of being their "sisters" in biological terms.

First there was Lori, wearing a long-sleeved blouse, next to a long greenish dress, with a necklace with a triangle on her neck, combined with earrings in her ears, using the same hairstyle that characterized her. He had married Bobby a long time ago, being practically the closest in terms of contact with Lincoln, or at least until the death of Ronnie Anne. Until today they had not even thought about having a child.

Leni, on the other hand, wore a short-sleeved green-sea blouse with long-legged trousers, with her navel visible, showing a small smile on her face, but nervous. Leni had become a very prestigious tailor, even had up to 3 boutiques in the city, recently had dated someone who helped in the management of these.

Luna was now a rock star, the little makeup she wore, before purple like the shirt she wore, she was now black, her skirt too, wearing a glove of short dark purple fingers on her arm with which she played the guitar, still he kept his short dark brown hair.

Luan wore the same dress as 17 years ago, only that he no longer wore his comedian flower and wore yellow long panties to cover the exposed parts of his legs. She lived with Maggie in an apartment in the city and kept the home and paid the bills while her friend worked.

Lynn looked clearly like a police officer, it should be noted that she wore a red button-down shirt, but she had lowered her police cap, she had arrived on her own in one of the cars her work ordered her to use.

Lucy had become a librarian and writer, dressed formally, but retaining that Gothic air, she published books and especially poems where she worked, although in part, her library had also become popular because of how scary it seemed to many, but not for her. Lincoln, that stopped looking like a long time ago ...

Lola was a famous beauty queen and local actress, still wearing pink, but on top of her characteristic dress, she wore a coat, also pink. although she no longer wore a crown. In addition to not yet taking off outside the city. One of his data was that he lived with Lana, and they stopped having fights many years ago.

Lisa also dressed as a doctor, in fact, she worked together with Lana, being with the twins those who had the closest approach between siblings, Lisa was also dedicated to the scientific field, looking for different treatments and cures that were safe and without side effects, having a lot of prestige In the institution.

However, all were nervous and ashamed to be in front of the albino, who only looked at them in a threatening way, at that point no one spoke, the girls had difficulties to see him in the face, some rolled their eyes in some moments, it was uncomfortable for the albino man , so he got up from his office and approached all of them, keeping his shrewd gaze on each of them.

"What do you want?" He said in a monotonous and emotionless tone, as if it were a machine, he saw that none had the courage to respond, apparently.

"Li ... Lincoln." It was the older sister who decided to take the floor. "We came to see you."

"For what and why?"

"You see ... is that ..." Lori was about to answer, but Luna was ahead of her.

"We wanted to see you," she said nervously. "It's been a long time since we've had contact again ..."

"Yes, that's right, Luna."

The way Lincoln expressed himself was not at all liked by the girls, they felt totally uncomfortable, and even more so with his imposing figure, he was slightly taller than Lori now, added to his well treated and healthy body, they made him reflect a figure of fear and respect.

"Lincoln." Luna continued. "We wanted to see you again because ...

Lincoln raised his eyebrow with his arms crossed, Luna summoned courage, looked up and continued.

"(Sigh) You're our only brother, and we're really sorry for our actions, we live with that weight for all those years, and we just want our relationships to be at least as they were before."

"what you mean"

""Be our brother again." Lola pleaded, with a sad tone. "Please, it's not easy to have to live with a weight that haunts you every day and that someone of your own blood is hating you for that, we just want to an opportunity."

"opportunity?" he asked. ""Why should I believe them? Lori, you were only a power hungry person, you always asked that no one enter your room but you entered all of them without even asking permission, Lisa did not have any scruples to put us crawlers while we slept, have you heard the word PRIVACY? Probably not, and your Lola, you were not more than a spoiled girl who did her best to get away with it, I always told you that one of these days you could end up with the wrong , Luan, did it happen? by your head that you could cause irreparable damage by your jokes? ONLY ONCE?"

"Lincoln, please," Lori said this time. "That was a long time ago, we have changed, we learned from our mistakes and we want to amend them."

"Look girls, I do not have time for your excuses and lies, I'm stuck in a payment from some masons, so I'm going to formally ask them to leave, or did they forget the exit and want the guards to remind them?"

"Linky, please." Leni begged - we just want to be a family again, we want our little brother, please, let us know at least where you and your children live. "

Mentioning the twins was a terrible mistake on the part of the dressmaker, Lincoln's tone went from informal and monotonous, to one threatening, like someone who protects another. Getting the girls a little intimidated

"You are not going to get close to my beloved children, do you understand all of them?" He said pointing furiously. "I'm not going to let them do the same to them as to her."

Again, the memories of their actions that cost them dearly went through the minds of all, they were ashamed, to have taken an innocent life was undoubtedly a scar for all of them emotionally, they were lucky that by then, none was of age In addition to having been an accident, added to the help of their parents, it did not cost them time in the correctional facility.

"Lincoln." Lynn said taking a step forward. "I know we've had problems at the time, and you always did everything possible to make amends, even if you were not involved, you always helped us solve our problems. We just want to return the favor. "

"Give me back the favor?" Lincoln said in mockery. "Ha, I would like to see that."

"Please, Bro." Luna said. "Do not be so rude, it's not necessary."

"So what do you want me to do and what can you offer me so that, perhaps, I can forgive you?"

They were about to respond, but at that moment, Aim entered the office again.

"Mr. Loud, your meeting with executives and the vice president of our allied company will begin in one hour, it will be about a new construction plan and health policy"

"Okay." Lincoln said looking at his watch and turned to see his sisters. "Oh, and teach these ladies the Officine's exit"

"Yes sir."

Lincoln left his office and quickly got into his vehicle and left for the place where he had his meeting, once he left the building, the girls were in front of the entrance watching them where their brother had advanced.

Lincoln still held some grudge, demonstrating his humanity, and they would not fall short, for a long time his parents had taken a firm stand at home when things began to run out without Lincoln, and the worst was that his parents also blamed them, as well as themselves. They had lost their younger sister for their actions, a reminder to know how selfish they were back then.

But also to see the example that "man with the plan" always had when it came to obtaining forgiveness, an example that now they were going to follow.

"Girls," Lori said. "If Lincoln is not going to tell us where he lives, we'll have to know on our own."

"Are you sure, Lori?" Lisa asked. "The chances that our distant relationship with our brother is high if we risk doing that.

"We have no choice, Sis." Luna said. "It's the only way we can improve it, too, even if he does not agree, we just want to be with him again, be like before."

"And also meet the twins." Leni said, "I think they have the right to know their family"

"If that's the case, I can find out your address." Lynn said. "The police station is near the company where he will meet, I think I can follow him undercover."

"Then the decision is made." Declared the eldest of the sisters. "For our brother, we must do what he did to make amends."

"And now it's our turn to amend what's ours." Lucy added.

"Let us know when you find out where our brother lives, Lynn, do you know our number?"

"I know Lucy's number."

"It will serve."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 _Well, this is the first part of Lincoln's Forgiveness, as I said at the beginning, it's the first story that, officially, I try to translate into English, plus I consider that I'm not very good at this language, so I hope I had the fewer spelling or grammar errors possible, besides hoping that you liked the story (even if it's an UA), as you thought, and those things ..._

 _Well, I hope it worked out for me, because if it was, I might consider translating or making more stories in English._

 _See Ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lincoln's Forgiveness_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **Attempt to approach**

(17 Years ago)

 _In front of the Loud house, a bus stopped, while at the entrance, a white-haired boy, with a small group of suitcases was preparing to leave, being embraced by his parents as a farewell._

 _"See you soon, Darling, may it go well for you." Rita said kissing her only son._

 _"I'll do it, Mom." He answered with a smile. "I promise to write to you, bye, I love you very much._

 _"And we love you." Lynn Sr said caressing her white hair. "Aunt Shirley will be very happy to have you with her, she will pay for your studies so you can become a great man, hopefully better than I was."_

 _"Thank you dad." He said embracing him when he saw his eyes fall as he remembered the incident with the suit. "I just hope that without me ... Things can get more in order."_

 _"So it will be, Son" Rita said decisively, Turning to look back, seeing that the doors of the other rooms were closed, since she was serious about the fact that they had become very severe with the way of being of their sisters, so they were all grounded and locked in their rooms, deprived of the opportunity to say goodbye, as a penance for their actions._

 _Lincoln took his suitcases and hurried to take the bus, waved for the last time to his parents when getting into the door of the vehicle, and finally the door was closed._

 _Meanwhile, the girls looked with pain and grief as his only brother, who was always for them, leave his home, besides the pain was also because they lost their love seemed infinite to them, but their actions did finally confirm otherwise. Impotence and pain remained in them as they watched from the window like that white-haired boy who gave them so much, leaving their home._

* * *

(Present Day)

After a good business planning and structuring of company policies, Lincoln left the building and headed home, after traveling 20 blocks, came to a white house, 2 floors with green tile roofs, next to a garage where he left his vehicle, Once inside, Lincoln closed the door with a remote control and went to the entrance of his house, taking out the keys opened the door and left his jacket on a hanger at the entrance.

As he approached the sofa he turned on the television, it was when he could hear 2 innocent voices that brought out a smile of tranquility, happiness and pride.

"Daddy!"

They were 2 children of the same age, a boy and a girl, needless to say that they had several characteristics of their father, because they also wore shirt and Blouse respectively oranges, both had freckles and rabbit teeth, and most importantly, some white hair like cotton, like his father. The little ones of 6 years did not take in jumping to the sofa and hugging it, for Lincoln, seeing them so full of happiness was something that had no price.

"Linka, Lukas," he said happily, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. "My little miracles, did not you feel alone while your father was at work?" He asked as he stroked their heads.

"No, Daddy." Linka said. "We were watching TV while you were not there, and Lukas continued with his Local newspaper."

"Hey, I'm always ready, boy, _the fresh and nothing poisonous news now closer to you!_ " Lukas said as a slogan for his newspaper, earning a laugh from his father, he liked to watch as his children struggled to do what they liked to do.

Lukas always liked journalism and taking photos, on the twins' second birthday Lincoln had given him his father's old camera while Linka had given him a video game, Lukas had fascinated with the camera, began photographing places and small animals, plus he always admired his father's photocopier so he came up with his own newspaper.

Linka on the other hand, was similar to her father in terms of hobbies, she also liked video games, comics, being with her brother and with her friends, and also had the habit of reading in Underwear, Although always her father and brother asked him not to do it outside, at least not at the entrance of the house.

In short, the twins were the living image of their father, only that Lukas was in appearance, and Linka was in personality.

Lincoln threw himself on the couch and let out a sigh and then take a nap, to the disappointment of the two children he had just received.

"Come on, Dad, do not fall asleep yet." Requests Linka.

"Excuse me, honey, but dad was on a very complicated day and I think at least I deserve a break, but do not worry, I'll have time for you, how could I not? Also, you can help Lukas with his journalism."

"Dad, you know I'm not good at taking pictures." Says Linka with a pout.

"Then go play outside for a while or a videogame, if that is not until afternoon." He Suggested, then Linka nodded.

"Okay, dad, I'll go to the front yard to read my Super D-comic book." Linka said as he walked out the front door.

"Remember, you can't take your clothes off in the front yard." Lincoln said before the 6-year-old albino girl left.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Brown vehicle had been parked in front of Lincoln's house, across the street,a brown-haired woman in police clothes but adding a red button-up shirt was taking a phone to call someone while carefully watching the home.

"Girls ... I found it." She said without encouragement. "She lives in the eastern part of the city ... her house is one that is very similar to the house we all lived when we were children, when they come, I'll show them to you"

"Thank you, little sister." Luna said. "It's a great favor for all"

"Okay, then I meet you guys at the coffee shop."

Lynn hung up the phone and relaxed her temples. She remembered very well that Lincoln had had children, it did not take her long to recognize one of them, because despite having the same white hair, freckles and rabbit teeth, she knew her clothes and along his hair.

Lincoln had to raise only his children after being widowed, they learned from them thanks to Bobby, but the girls received only threatening warnings from the white-haired man if they tried to approach their children, just by seeing them, the memories of Lily in the hospital without knowing anything about her, until the news that nobody wanted to hear, they were notified.

But the girls were also tormented by those memories, being able to imagine the pain that Lincoln was going through, even more so with his little children whom he took care of raising with love and in addition to recognizing his family mistakes, but never overcoming them. Needless to say, the girls could not imagine exactly how the children of their only brother would look.

For Lynn, recognizing who would be one of her nieces, was undoubtedly like inadvertently finding a treasure found by chance or finding a beautiful bird in a small garden fountain.

The little girl was sitting on the bench in the entrance terrace, happy to read her comics, exactly as her father did when he was 11 years old, beginning to try to get comfortable on the bench, looking for a comfortable way for her to be able to reading her comics without success, at that point you could guess that she also liked to read in underwear.

All that nostalgia flooded the mind of the athlete turned police now, even admire how the little Linka was trying to get comfortable to read her comic, her expression indicated that she wanted to take off her blouse and skirt, but even she knew that in the entrance of the house was a very bad idea, with that age doing those things made her look so adorable. He pulled a small laugh at seeing her like that.

Lynn's impression spread even more when she saw another albino come out the door, this was a boy, but he seemed to be exactly the same age as his sister, for Lynn it was like going back in time and seeing her brother again. years, but now he wore a Gatsby cap and his orange shirt was buttoned with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

She was the image of his father ... no, both were, the girl was in personality, while the boy was in physical. He could clearly hear everything the pair of little ones said.

"Hi Linka," his brother said. "Are you trying to get settled again?"

"That is not obvious, Lukas?" He answered. "It would be easier if I took off my clothes."

"But remember that you can not do it here, I that you had either done back or in our room."

"You're right, Lukas," she sighed.

"Hey, what if you go to the park with me?" Suggested his brother. "I told dad that he would go out for a while, if you want, you can come with me."

"Sure" She Smiled.

While the twins were leaving for the park, Lynn knew she had nothing to do, so she lit the car to meet her other sisters in the coffe shop, conveniently in front of the park, although the children noticed the vehicle, did not give much importance and they continued their passage to the park.

* * *

At one of the large tables, the 9 sisters had gathered, several ordered coffees, only Lori, Luan, the twins and Lisa ordered decaffeinated, was when the last to arrive, Lynn, proceeded to meet the others.

None said anything at first, some simply began to drink their coffees and others remained pensive or expectant before Lynn or Lori, when it was the second that broke the silence.

"Even ... absent, he returns to unite us." She said with a small but honest smile.

"He, it's true." Luan said, with nostalgia. "Although ... well you know, likewise he does, I do not consider myself capable of doing something like this, only Lincoln could do it."

"In this case it was him, through all of us, sister." Lisa said taking her coffee. "It only happened since our brother became a role model, I do not want to sound offensive, but he also did it on you, older sisters."

"Yes, that's right." Lori said. "But he still can not trust us, he has not forgotten ... that." She said, falling into despair at having to remember what she snatched from two of her brothers.

"Thanks for remembering, Lori." Lola said sadly and a little annoyed because her sister reminded them.

"I'm sorry." She said, downcast.

"Girls, this was all our fault." Leni said. "We did not know how to do things well, I know, but remember because we are reunited: to recover our brother." Leni declared, without being upset, speaking with a serene tone and calm. "Lisa said it, Lincoln always tried to compensate for his mistakes by doing the impossible, like the video or the Limousine, he always did that because he loved us, and now it's up to us to make up for our mistake."

"But Leni," Luna said. "How will we do it?" Because of that mistake, Lily is no longer with us." She said at the same time that she felt a stab in her heart at her own words when she remembered that tragedy.

"We are family." She responded kindly as well as calm. "And you can not be upset forever, it's our duty as sisters that Lincoln can regain faith in us, just as I still have it in that we can see him again smiling, that's what the brothers do, we look for ways to forgive one another ... and I'm sure she would have wanted it that way, to be reunited, like the family, the great family that we were and that we can still be, No matter what happens, I will always love you, and I will always love Linky also, and I will strive as hard as I can to see him again with a smile drawn on his face."

"Leni is right," Lucy said. "I still have memories of how he defended me from all those who called me weird, also how he covered me up so I would not be teased, and how we solved this when they knew it was me the one that covered the bathroom, when it left, I was living in an abyss after falling through a fissure for that ... and ... with all this, for me it's like a second chance, as if I saw a light that let out of this abyss in which I got myself, Lincoln should know that we will do everything possible to recover it, he never gave up for us, are we going to surrender with him?"

The girls looked at each other, at first they had not thought much about it, but they knew that as the man in the plan, everything did not always go perfectly and it was necessary to improvise in some cases, several of them began to look up with determination, the words Leni and Lucy had a lot to say, and it was true, they needed to return the favor to their brother, to do it for their family.

"Now we know where our brother lives." Luan said. "We must insist that you speak to us again, you may be upset at first, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I ... I really need it ... I really need my brother. "

"Me too." Lana said. "He always helped me a lot, and I never really appreciated it, but I'm not going to give up."

"I think so." Her twin said. "I also want to make up for everything I did with him, I was very bad with him back then, and I want to redeem myself, I know that by then I was 6, but still, I want to be able to hug Lincoln again."

"Girls, we have to keep trying, **for our brother.** "

The last statement of Leni raised the impetus of all the girls, who offered to get forgiveness from his brother and be able to be a family again before that tragic event.

"Hey girls." Luan said looking out with surprises at what he was seeing. "Look over there."

* * *

Meanwhile in the park, Linka and Lukas were walking and doing their things, Linka was resting under a tree in his shadow, while Lukas was nearby while looking for some event that could be photographed for his newspaper, trying to stay close to his sister, because Lincoln said them to stay close.

"Did you get lucky, Brother?" Linka asked.

"No." Lukas said, frustrated throwing himself to the ground. "Nothing has happened that could be journalistic, everything has been normal until now."

"Well, Maybe you should consider other trades, there are many that I think you'll like." She said approaching her brother.

"Ha! Nothing will stop me from moving forward with my future and Successful journalistic career with fresh and nothing poisonous news photographed by Lukas Layton Loud." He said with raised index finger showing his determination, while Linka continued taking a nap, although she recognized the his brother's effort to succeed.

"Hey, look, A couple of stupid first-graders kids!" Said a boy between 14 and 15 years old, chestnut with blue cap and yellow shirt, in company of other 2, clearly they did not have good intentions.

"Dang it, it's Curt and his friends in the fifth grade." Linka said with annoyance, which Lukas shared.

Curtis Cuniham, or Curt was a popular fifth grade boy at Linka and Lukas' school, was considered important, which is why he and his friends always enjoyed troubling others in the lower grades because they considered themselves important. Added to that both he and his friends liked to bother especially with water globes piss.

"What brings you to our territory, you Brats?"

"Hey, the parks are public, genius." Lukas said.

"And I say it belongs to us, your weeping baby." Curt said defiantly. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"With a good for nothing that plays to be God." Linka said something that his brother supported and clenched his fists with a couple of laughs.

But they had been careless, so the albino girl was punched by Curt and then take Lukas from his shirt but not before seeing other of his friends took a balloon, turning back and starting to fill it with urinary secretion , ready to throw it against the twins.

"You should not have done that," he said angrily.

"If you excuse me, I have a balloon to piss to throw in their faces." Said one of Curt's friends who again began filling a water balloon with urine and then throwing them on the twins.

"Ha ha ha, pee on their faces." Said another of Curt's friends who already had in his hands a water balloon with urine.

"OK, _Who's be the next target of my unbridled rage_? "Curt said." You better get out of here if you do not want to have piss piss and bruises on their bodies.

Lukas was about to respond by kicking him in the middle of Curt, but he did not do it when a mature voice raised his voice stopping them.

"Hey, you better not put a finger on them."

"Who said that?" He asked Turning to see a 34-year-old woman, but with the look of a 24-year-old, blonde, with relatively short hair and dressed in Cyan.

"Did not you hear, Brat?" This time a 23-year-old blond woman said it next to another who was just like her, wearing an elegant pink dress under a coat and wearing equally pink gloves. "Believe me you do not want to see them with me. So let go, now." She ordered.

"And you do not even think about throwing that pissed balloon." Lynn said this time, the boys seeing the police felt a chill, which made Curt let go of Lukas.

"Get away or we'll call your parents." Lori said again, which the three boys did, they fled from there.

While Linka, still recovering from the blow, was helped by Lisa and Lana, while Lori, Leni and Luna helped Lukas, who was perplexed because some women he had never seen, 9 women in total, had defended him and his sister I strangely felt that I had already seen them, but I could not pin it down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luna asked.

Linka and Lukas did not say anything, they just saw confused but at the same time admiring the women who helped them, but Lincoln had educated them perfectly when talking to people.

"Thank you." Lukas said. "But we do not talk to strangers." He said putting himself on the side of his sister.

"Kids, do not be afraid." Leni said with characteristic compassion and kindness. "We will not hurt you, I promise."

"And why should we trust you?" Said Linka

The latter resonated in the minds of all the girls, "Trusting" the ability of a person to have the right one with which to relate or perform activities or that kind of things, which they lost from their brother after the incident.

None of them responded to it, they did not know what to say, but they saw the twins carefully, their age of 6 years, next to that little white as snow made them fill with nostalgia, the older sisters still remembered Lincoln as a child.

"With your permission, we must leave." Said Linka who, together with Lukas, proceeded to retire, and with so many women around him they felt uncomfortable.

"W-Wait ..." Luan pleaded this time. But a moment of silence passed so that she could find the right words. "You could have problems with those kids ... and ... would not you like to rest for a moment as a respite? There's a bank there." She pointed out. "I think you could sit down for a moment and calm down, we'll take care of you until we leave you at home."

"But we do not talk to strangers." Linka said with a frown, like her brother.

"Calm down, dear, we are not strangers." Lana said. "We know your father, Lincoln."

"Yes." Lola seconded. "We are ... acquaintances of him, relatives close to his father."

"How do you know our dad?" Lukas asked.

"Come on, little ones," Leni said, kneeling at the Twins' height to be seen with her kindness and purity that has characterized her so much. "They can trust us, we will not hurt them, we will not let someone hurt them."

With that tone so sweet and so genuine, it was enough for the twins to have the confidence that the girls had been waiting for, they sat down on a bench, some of them remained somewhat distant so as not to bother the little ones among so many women. The Children, strangely, still thought they had seen all those 9 women somewhere, but they could not remember.

Then Linka's phone started ringing, the little albino girl did not hesitate to answer, both knew it was her father who was calling.

"Hi, Dad ... We're in the park ... yes, we're going, do not worry, we're fine ... ah ... okay, here we go, I love you." She said and hung up. "Dad is waiting for us, I'm sorry, but we have to go, thanks."

"Yes, thank you very much, but we have to leave, or dad is going to scold us."

With that initiative, the Twins said goodbye to the girls and proceeded to return home, for the Loud girls, it was like a small victory, because, in a way, they had managed to meet who would be their nephews, but still had a lot to go, they still needed to know more, and also that they knew them, in addition to that they had as their main objective their brother, if they learned something from him, besides not giving up until his hatred was gone, it was that you could not Being upset forever, they were sure that somewhere in that white-haired man, worried about his children, impeccable and mature, was still inside that great little brother who was always to receive them with open arms.

The girls agreed to meet the next day to continue in the development of some "plan" so that Lincoln can open again to them and can forgive them, all went to their respective homes to rest a bit, while some stayed a little longer to see how the 2 little white-haired twins were retiring until they disappeared when they turned in a street towards their house, just seeing them was enough for them to be flooded with an old nostalgia that was more tenuous with their brother now become Father and a successful Businessman.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lincoln's Forgiveness_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Meetings**

At Lincoln's house, his children had soon returned home, fortunately, early so as not to worry his father, as they entered inside, Lincoln was waiting for them, now dressed in his characteristic orange shirt and green trousers with brown shoes, I was taking a decaffeinated coffee rate.

"Hello, dad." They said.

"Hi, kids." Lincoln said. "Everything in order?" He asked, to which they nodded.

"Yes, we were in the park for a while, but then Curt and his friends arrived, they beat me, but I'm fine, besides some ladies defended us from that bunch of cretins."

"I'm going to have to talk at school about that Curt thing with the principal," said Lincoln ruefully. "They know I do not like being involved in fights or things like that, kids."

"Yes, Dad." Said Lukas. "But was he who got, we were not doing anything wrong."

"It's fine." Lincoln said. "I know they would never do something like that." He said as he picked them up and put each of them next to him on the sofa. "But do not misunderstand me, I'm his father, and like his father, I have to worry about your well-being, but like I said, I know that neither of us would get into trouble on purpose, and I hope that never happens. "

"No, Daddy," Linka said, making his father smile and caress his white hair.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. "Hey, kids, what if we go to Burpin's Burger to eat some hamburgers? I have the rest of the afternoon free."

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

"Well, it's decided." He said standing up. "Come on, do not forget to wash your hands."

"Yes, Daddy." They said.

The twins went quickly to the bathroom to wash, while Lincoln changed to more casual clothes, an orange long-sleeved shirt and gray-green pants, combed and shaved, not without waiting for his children, saw a photo of him with Ronnie Anne, when she was a few months pregnant, put her in the lobby, so that her children could know who her mother was and how she looked, every time he saw her, nostalgia became present in the mind of man of white hair.

"Ronnie." He said with a mixture of joy, nostalgia and something of sadness. "I wish you could see our children." He said stroking the photo with his hand gently on the portrait. "You do not know how much you need to do to me and to Linka and Lukas, but I promised you that I would take care of them like a real father, and that is what I will do. "

He went back to the stairs and showed his best expression while he waited for the twins who were getting ready. They did not take long to go down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment on the other side of the city, Lucy had returned to her house, had agreed to meet with the girls later to be able to continue with the plan to recover the affection of her brother, that is, she did not neglect her work as a librarian in the Royal Woods library, she washed her face in the bathroom and fixed herself a bit, still retaining her Gothic appearance, but in a more "standard" tone to society, she usually wore a black blouse, white button-down shirt Underneath and light pants, he prepared his lunch and watched it for a moment.

A plate of hard eggs, with rice with meat juice and a piece of chicken.

She was thinking, remembering when she was a girl and had no one to share her poems with or someone who understood her, the only ones who understood him were those who were not with us now, there was no one in the plane of the world of the living will come to understand the feeling of it.

Except Him.

She admired his talent, which was innate in the use of rhymes, for Lucy was very helpful in making her poems, she was grateful that Lincoln could help her in those moments when she needed it.

And then, when she feared that everyone would mock her for that book, Her brother took the blame in order to avoid the ridicule that she could not bear, she could always count on Lincoln when she had no one from the world of the living in a certain point, that she understood.

But the cost of not understanding it was a hard price to pay, now Lincoln did not want to know anything, Absolutely nothing of them, because they were foolish, because they were selfish, because they always wanted to be right, when you can not always do that, sometimes the reason the others have, and go her brother had then.

She was not with appetite, but she knew that her body needed him, so she decided to have lunch already, although her downward gaze made her discourage. It was when he heard his neighbor with another of his "problems"

"COME BACK HERE!" He yelled. "YOU AND I HAVE NOT FINISHED, LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Terrence Stuart fighting to crush a mosquito or a fly, for a change." Lucy said with a slight smile, since even she found it funny that her neighbor made "Epic" character efforts against everyday problems instead of solving them as a normal person, but for others it was funny to see.

"PREPARE, DIRTY BLASPHEMY, NOW YOU WILL SEE THE TRUE MEANING OF THE WORD PAIN!" He yelled and there was a knock. "Ouch ..."

"In a way, you fix my day, Terrence." Lucy said to herself, with a slight smile.

She remembered how beautiful it was to have her brother and his affection that he emitted, that need was evident, for her and for the rest.

She looks at her watch.

"I still have time." Lucy said. "I'll finish my lunch and go to the library.

* * *

Returning with Lincoln and his children, they were on their way to Burpin's Burger, the white-haired man driving a green car, he was in the driver's seat, while the twins were behind, playing thumb war and stone paper or scissors, they looked so adorable playing together.

Then they arrived at Burpin's Burger, Lincoln bought his favorite from when he was a child, while the twins asked for the infant, they looked for a table and sat down to enjoy.

"Have fun, children?" His father asked.

"Yeah!" They said.

"You are the best dad Ever." Lukas said.

"We love you, Daddy." Linka added.

"Kids, my sons," Lincoln said quietly, but with great happiness. "You are a miracle, you deserve the best, you behave well, you do your homework, you do not fight, all that makes me feel proud of you, I hope you do not change when they grow up."

"No, Daddy." They both said and continued tasting their food.

After a while, the twins filled their bellies and gave a small burp, satisfied with their snack, so they went back for a walk, this time to the library. For the little twins loved to look for children's books and stories to read, at their age of 6 years, they also loved to browse through the corridors and look for a story to read.

Linka and Lukas kept poking around in the corridors, so Lincoln told them not to get too far away.

The twins were in the children's section, looking for a book to read, there were heroes, science fiction, fantasy, friendship and even humor along with the classic stories for children.

However, Lukas asked his sister to follow him to another section, which had caught his attention.

This section was full of poems, most of them quite Gothic, the twins had seen about the Gothic culture, although they did not expect to find so much of it in one section, besides one person: _Lucy Loud._

Lukas took one of the poems and Linka approached to read it for both, curiously possessed a curious title: _Amend_

 _A fatal mistake his love cost me._

 _Guilt is not going._

 _He hates us._

 _There is not a single day when I regret my mistakes._

 _There is not a single day in which I do not miss Him._

 _I just want to amend what we did._

 _Amend our lack._

 _Amend our relationship._

 _Do I really need you in my heart_

 _Only an opportunity I ask,_

 _To amend my mistake._

 _I do not want to continue like this._

Despite being 6 years old, the twins could notice the pain of those words, the emotional pain of the person who wrote that poem, it was really depressing to see, begging for someone's forgiveness.

Meanwhile, a certain woman with black hair was arranging the books in her place on her way to her section, yes, her section, since the poems she had written since she was 8 years old, had dazzled her bosses in the library, so much so that They offered to have their personal section in that place.

Then when he entered it, he was left without movement when he saw his nephews, there, with one of his poems in his hands, reading it, she put her hand to her heart, never thought that she would see those little creatures snooping one of her poems, seeing that this was one of the most recent that he had published.

She wished she could tell them to whom she had dedicated that poem, but she thought that it would bring her problems with Lincoln, who continued to hold a grudge against them all and the last thing he wanted was to have another argument with his brother that would distance him from them forever, In addition, he had warned everyone not to approach their children.

But even so, Lucy just wanted her brother to forgive her, like all of them, she walked calmly, although nervous inside, towards her little nephews, who saw her.

"Oh, hi, ma'am." The 2 said in unison.

"Oh... Hello children." Lucy said.

"Hey, you are one of those ladies who helped us with Curt and his friends." Linka commented, to which Lucy put her hand to her heart.

"Y-Yes," the Gothic librarian woman affirmed to her nephews.

"Why did they do it?" Lukas asked.

"Well ..." Lucy was going to say. "You are children." She said, matching the twins. "How could we let a bunch of malicious people do something to souls like yours?"

"Thank you very much." They both said, Lucy smiled even to herself.

"Hey," said Linka. "Do you all know each other?

"Oh, well ... yes ... we're all sisters, even if it does not look like it."

"Wow! I do not believe it." Lukas said surprised, as did his sister.

"Oh, yes, what I say is true." Lucy answered. "It would surprise them if we are a big family."

The twins were left open-mouthed at the response, absolutely surprised and excited. Although Lucy thinking about her family, she shrugged again at the thought of her older brother ... and Her younger sister.

Lincoln...

"Mrs. Loud?" Lukas asked.

"Ah, it's noth ... wait, how do you know my last name?" Asked the Loud Gothic-Librarian, also fearing that her nephews have discovered who she is.

"Well, you have your identification, ma'am." Linka pointed to her black vest that she wore over a white button-down shirt. "It's a coincidence that we have the same surname, you know: we've seen people who sometimes have the same surname, Ironies of life. She added, to which Lucy sighed.

" _Yes, although some of them can be more than just coincidences_." Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey, ma'am, we have to go." Linka said. "But I hope we can come back here."

"Oh, well, I understand." Lucy said with some resignation. "But ... I hope to see you again here."

"Yes, we like the Library!" They both said in a low voice and then ran back to their father, Lucy could be stealthy to see them retire without Lincoln noticing.

"Linka ... and Lukas ...- she murmured." I want to recover my brother, but ... I also want to meet my nephews, I'm sure the others also want to."

But how to do it?

I needed to talk this with the others, it was time to start the next step of the so-called Operation Reconciliation. Name courtesy of Lisa, at first they had put _Operation-find-the-way-of-what-Lincoln-can-consider-us-again-part-of-his-family-like-what-as-the-was-doing-that- type-of-sacrifices-for-us-when-we-were-children-to-be-able-to-see-him-to-his-children-And-Think-in-a-short-name-for-this- operation._

Thinking that initial name made her laugh, it was the same as Lincoln making his plans in his time with Clyde, when they said that name the day they started the operation, they all laughed while nostalgia flooded them.

A pleasant memory without a doubt.

And now they should take advantage of the opportunity they got to be able to be a family again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Is not Easy_**

The next day, it was a day when The Twins went to school, and Lincoln had a Free Day, he had left the temporary position to the vice president of the company while the white-haired man took a break.

Lincoln decided to spend some time to buy some wine without alcohol (although wine without alcohol is simple grape juice) to enjoy his day off, at home, he had a drink and he served wine in it.

He was just resting without any worries.

Meanwhile, Luna Loud was cleaning her guitar at a radio station where she used to go with her friends, Sam, Edgar, Tabby and Chunk, because when she was not a Rock star, she used to work at Local Radio as a commentarist with Edgar , and from time to time, she shared songs composed by her as a soloist, or with her band copied by Tabby, Chunk, Sam and herself.

The rising Rock star simply had her mind elsewhere, trying to distract herself by cleaning her guitar, trying to forget that incident that cost her sister and her brother's love, but could not, she sighed, drawing the attention of her blonde best friend.

"Everything okay, Luna?" Sam asked.

"Ah, yes." She said surprisingly, because he did not feel her coming. "Yeah ... I'm fine."

The rock star Loud tried to continue with her own, but the image of her younger brother, in her mind, the image kept repeating itself, she thought of her brother and was always beset by the dream of seeing her smile again, when they shared songs of the Rock star, when I sang before sleeping when I was little, When she made her first Unforgettable concert, and when 3 times, _she, she only just..._

"Luna" Said Sam running to see her friend who had fallen on her knees and helped her up, saw how the makeup she used was running down her cheeks and clenched her teeth to keep from crying. "Luna, what happened to you? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

The girl tried to make herself understood, but the voice did not reach her, her lips only seemed to show words without using her voice, she took a deep breath, trying to formulate the words, even though her throat was irritated, she wiped her nose a bit and I speak.

"Lincoln." she said barely.

"Luna, I know you're sad, Lincoln was certainly a great brother." She said. "I really regretted what they did with Lily, but I understood that it was an accident."

"Lincoln does not love us any more." She said without hiding her pain. "If we had only listened, if only we had thought things better, maybe ..."

"Luna, you can not change the past, but you can change the today, the present, the time that matters is the now, I think that in the depths of his heart, he also misses them, I think he also misses the family they were, just like all of you.

"Do you think?" She asked.

"Absolutely, you can not be angry all your life, do not you think?" Sam said with a smile.

"Right." Luna responded calmer. "Thank you very much, Sam, that if you help me, help me a lot."

"It's because we're friends."

Her friends always esteemed her, thanks to it, Luna had her mind up to continue doing what she was passionate about: Music. However, the pain of the burden he carried in his hands, which were stained with blood, still persisted, he literally lost his baby sister, and symbolically his only male brother, during that time in the old Loud house after the departure of her brother, Luna, passed from time to time crying in silence, because their parents never looked at them like their future daughters with success, especially their mother, whenever they came across one of their daughters, they only looked at them with disappointment and accusation, They had killed someone previously mentioned, that was the reason for their grief at that time, spending their time watching their photo album with the rest of their also depressed sisters, concentrated mainly in the photos where a small white head was present, What if they had done Lincoln the same thing? Anyway, they would have suffered the same, however, Lily was only a baby, she had no guilt about anything, and Lincoln was the one who could always give her his confidence, his indestructible affection, or who seemed to be it until that incident happened.

With time, Luna was able to raise her spirits again, she made great strides with Music, although most of them were depressing or "Romantic" but without rising to the point of kissing or relationships, this love was family love, like the one a father gives to his son, from a mother to his baby, or from a person to his faithful pet, from one brother to another. He remembered the times that Lincoln used to do something that could be considered stupid, plus the small white strands always did his best to fix it, to remove the anger from them when those things happened, that way of being was one of the many inspirations of Luna to continue with the music, to advance in the face of adversity, no matter how hard it was, and that same inspiration was the one that led her and the others to do the same as he did when they committed something stupid, they did everything possible to forget the anger and I could remember the love that I had for them and their little sister who may rest in peace.

She just hoped doing the correct this time.

"I never gave up on music, I will not give up on you either, Lincoln, my little brother." Luna thought. "If you did all those actions to win our love, I'll do the same to get yours back."

She stood up, but then she looked down.

"Is not easy."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Royal Woods hospital, a young lady about 21 years old, dressed in a hospital gown, wearing a green, brown sweater and wearing glasses underneath, was doing a couple of check-ups in her room that she also used as a laboratory , was dedicated to researching more effective medications against diseases and also built prostheses for patients with amputations.

Since losing her siblings, Lisa lost her willpower, in a way, because she did not go back to experimenting with surgeries or using her family as guinea pigs, as the saying goes, you do not know what you have until you lose it, Now whenever she thought of Lily or Lincoln, he remembered how she showed her photos with her and Lincoln when she was a baby, loving her, sharing her affection, even with a video where he told her, seeing her intellect, that she was a very special girl, that his intellect would change the world, and a baby Lisa smiling at him and telling him that he would not disappoint him.

And yet she disappointed him.

She disappointed her only brother, broke her promise, and thanks to her, along with the others, the youngest of the family could no longer grow up, meet their brothers, be with them as they should have been.

She disappointed her only brother, broke her promise, and thanks to her, along with the others, the youngest of the family could no longer grow up, meet their brothers, be with them as they should have been.

That pain made the little genius become a doctor, never wanted to hurt anyone else again, only to help or heal those who had pain, she dedicated to helping others before herself, a price for her actions , she was a prodigy, for something she had such an intellect, how she wanted to see her brother with a smile that reflected pride in her, that showed the joy she showed for her success, and Lily ...

Lily, her Little Sister ...

She stopped moving the wrench on the nut of the prosthesis on which she was working, and on her face a sad, depressed expression of loneliness, decayed.

But then she looked up again, pointing to the mirror in front of her, and her sad expression went a little to a determined one.

"I'll make you proud of me again." She said taking an old picture of her brother and she as a baby, decorated in a nice frame with flowers, and gently caressed the part where his brother was. "I do not know, but as the genius that I am, I will not rest until I can see you happy, For you, for our family, for my sisters, for ... for..."

And she decayed again, just thinking about her younger sister who had left, a Tear fell from her eyes, now she did not have a younger sister, because she was stupid, she was stubborn, she was selfish.

"It's not easy," she said with pain. "It's not easy to carry this ... I just ... I only want my brother again, I wish I could ask the same of my little sister, but I can not, still, not I will make the same mistake with you, Brother, I will make you proud of me, I promise."

It was not easy to carry with it knowing that they had claimed the life of an innocent soul, newborn, and more on top of her blood.

Much pain.

Much sadness.

Wishing to turn everything back, never to have made that mistake, but the past can not be changed.

But the future can be.

But in order for that future to change for the better, they had to focus on the present, on today, to be someone better in the future, needed to abandon that burden after 17 years, Lisa could no longer

* * *

(Lincoln House)

The white-haired man enjoyed his glass of wine without alcohol, while his children were in school, studying without something bad that could happen to them, every time they had problems, they did not hesitate to tell the teachers, besides that even more so they did if they threatened them, in addition to being very nice in view of the rest, practically, they did not have to worry about if someone wanted to be clever with them.

They were safe, and Lincoln appreciated that.

"Even if you're not with us anymore, I hope you're happy seeing how our children are, Ronnie." Nostalgically Lincoln said as he looked at the photo of his late wife.

TOC TOC TOC

Someone knocked on the door, so he went to see who it could be, he wore his orange button-down shirt and the pants he wore for work, when he opened the door, clearly, his expression turned into pure repudiation when he saw his older sister in front of him, even more when he saw that he found out where he lived.

He was about to close her in the face, but Lori put her foot in the door before it closed.

"Lincoln, Wait!" Lori pleaded. "... Please ..."

"What do you want?" Lincoln asked in an intimidating way. "And I better not have to see ..."

"Please," she said, praying, "can we ... talk? I beg you, Lincoln.

"(Grunting) It's fine." He said, annoyed. "But it's better that it's worth it. Let it be in the square that is a couple of houses, do you think?

"It's a start." She said showing a slight smile, she got her chance.

The 2 Siblings went to that Place and they sat down in one of the stone tables that there was, in addition it is necessary to say that that place was not very circulated in that afternoon, They remained a moment in silence, a moment of pure annoyance for Lincoln, but of nervousness for Lori. Then she decided to speak, tried to put her hand close to her brother's, but he pushed her away.

"(Sigh) Lincoln ..." Lori began. "I know ... you're still upset ... b ... but you can not be angry all your life.

He frowned.

"So you want, as if by magic, to say: _Oh Girls, I forgive them, come and see me so they can have another fight and hurt my children later_ "

"Lincoln, please." Lori asked. "It's not what you think."

"Then, So what is it?

"I ... I just want my little brother back." She said with his voice cut off. "Do you think it's easy to live knowing that you made the biggest mistakes of your life? No, it's not, It's not easy. Lincoln, please ... Let's not get on with this, leave that anger aside, not for us, but for Lily, I'm sure she ..."

"What will you know about her?" He asked angrily. "She would have liked to live, to meet her brother and sisters, which, surprise: they denied that opportunity." He answered. "But let me tell you, it is not for me either. easy, it's not easy, losing a person you love so much being this part of your family, but you can not understand when that happens 2 times! First Lily, and then Ronnie!

Clearly understandable, they perfectly understood Lincoln's emotional pain for his younger sister, and with the death of his wife during the birth of their children, it was like pouring salt into the wound.

"Lincoln...

"But with her I do not blame them, I do not have to." He said, calmer, but reflecting his pain, his helplessness. "But now my priority is my children, I'm going to give everything for them, and neither you nor the others , nor will anyone prevent me from being there for them.

"Lincoln." Lori said. "Look, I understand that you're suffering for that, and I have nothing against you, none has nothing against you, no more, we're not going to plot anything against you or your children, we just want to see you again You are our brother, even if you do not see us like that anymore.

"(Sigh) Why are you so stubborn?"

"Well, we learned it from you, Lincoln." She said with a small smile. "Thanks, Lincoln, for letting us talk a little, but you have my word that we do not plot anything against you, I promise.

Lori decided not to disturb her brother anymore and retired, on the way home, she remembered that in the afternoon she would meet the others in the coffee shop, the reconciliation operation had started yesterday, added to that Bobby, along with Sam, Darcy and Maggie, would also meet with them to discuss it, the latter because they also greatly esteemed Lincoln in his time, and Bobby because he was also directly in the matter as the other Loud girls, as he had also been affected by death of his sister, and Lincoln was like the brother who never had, apart, he was also worried about his "brother" and his sisters because of their relationship, he also wanted them to make the passes, but with the 2 deaths that the white tufts he had witnessed as a child, someone who had become very suspicious on behalf of people in the street, even of his acquaintances, it could be said that where he was most confident, it was work.

The girls had to help their brother, for the first time in their lives, they really did something for their brother, because they loved him no matter what, something they had learned from him.

Lori picked up her phone and called.

"Bobby? ... Hi Bobby ... yes, in the coffee shop, this afternoon ... yes ... yes ... thanks, I do not know what I would do without you, kisses, I love you so much ..." She called her husband and hung up the phone.

Suddenly, the Young Blonde felt a strong abdominal pain that almost makes her fall on the pavement, she sweat enough on her forehead, and then she rejoined, she sighed heavily, what had that been? ... no, it should not have been nothing, maybe it was just a pain in the kidney and now, added to that I had not even thought about having children with Bobby, it was not for nothing, just had not thought about it, if I was pregnant I would have dizziness or a strange feeling in your belly , but this one was more painful and was close to the right kidney, besides that from time to time I had loss of appetite, for Lori, It was for her melancholy.

Now she had to worry about getting her brother back, went to the bus stop and headed to the coffee shop near the plaza where she would meet with the others.

It was time to take the second step to get back their brother, their family.

It's not easy, could there be any way that Lincoln can see them again in the way he saw them in their best times? if there was any pinch, it was very small, they took a life, carrying that weight for several years, it was not easy for them to sleep knowing that their younger sister could never grow up and know all of them, they would not hear their Adorable giggles, hear her say "Po po" "Wincoln" or other words that her then young and pure mind could formulate, because of her stubbornness, they had lost her, and her brother, but even so, they were going to try.

It is not easy, it would not be, but they would not give up, a determination they learned from him at the time.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Sorry, I said that nothing would rise until December, but the desire to write was stronger than me.**

 **But I'll get to the point, it's not an official return, I'll translate the parts that I have so far into Spanish into English, so far there are 13 in total, but the story could have up to 18 chapters plus an epilogue if it does not take long. Well, the next time you see me update, they will only be from this story in English plus a one-shot in Spanish that completes a trilogy of One-shots that I've done, those who know Spanish may know what they are.**

 **Well guys, that's all for now, we'll see each other until between the months of November and December.**

 **See you. And Review (please)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Operation: Reconciliation (Part 1)**_

Walking to the coffee shop, a young woman, blonde of 33 years, long hair, green sea blouse and blue pants with a wallet and a scarf, walked towards the coffee shop, inside was the first to arrive and asked for a glass of decaffeinated coffee, she sat next to a window and took a sip of her coffee holding it with her two hands.

When she saw the window she saw how the sky was getting cloudy, because it was cool that afternoon, in addition to the wind blowing from the south, indicating that it would soon rain.

Leni stared a little at the spiral that sometimes used to form in her coffee glass, watching as the light steam came out of her, she had not even taken a sip, because she was also going through a bad time, a bad memory for to be precise.

 _"Maybe if the damage was minor, I could expect it from the girls, but from you, Leni? you really surprised me, I never thought you could get to this point either."_

Which needle that penetrated her heart, that's what the dressmaker felt, she was not a bad person at all, but why did she do that then? Why did she let her violent instincts dominate her? How could he be capable, a sweet soul like his, carry the weight of knowledge that his hands were stained with blood?

"Hello, Leni." She looked forward, Luan had arrived, the comedian in question, dressed in her white blouse and skirt with yellow pants, in addition to wearing a coat, Leni did not hesitate to invite them to sit down.

Next to her was Maggie, who was also carrying a glass of coffee. The woman was wearing a black vest over her blue blouse and a short pink skirt with black long socks, she lived with Luan who looked after the house while that her partner had a job in accounting.

Luan had left the comedy long ago, especially when she tried to cheer things up without Lincoln the day of jokes a year after his departure, she just wanted to give some joy as only she could.

In return, her parents confiscated all her joke material, including her mime suit, which also confiscated several things from her sisters as well.

(Flashback)

 _"But what happens to you, Luan?" Lincoln left and you have our things taken away!"_

 _"_ _This is your fault, Luan!_

 _"It is true! This is your fault!_

 _"Girls"_

 _"_ _I am sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried. "So ... I just wanted to cheer them up! Lincoln left and they all barely smile! I see them depressed all the time, I even saw the twins crying several times."_

 _"Luan..."_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried, covering her face with her hands. "I just do not want to see them like that!" I can not stand seeing them that sad anymore, I wanted to give them just a moment of happiness, and I only made it worse!"_

 _"Luan!" The older sisters exclaimed when they saw the comedian running away._

(Flashback)

 _"Luan." Said her older sister, putting her hand on his back while she cried hugging her knees and with them, hiding her face._

 _"I'm sorry, Luna, it was not my intention that Mom took your guitar, or that Lana had her animals taken away, I did not want ..."_

 _The girl broke again in tears, continuing with the same position in a mixture of guilt and shame, while her rock star sister did not stop comforting her, that's when she came up with the old song she sang to her younger brothers as children, It was one that her mother taught her when she was little._

 _Then, the comedian's cries lessened, but she was still trembling, she let her sister bring her head to her chest and stroke her brown hair._

 _"Everything will be fine, little sister, calm." Luna consoled her younger sister._

 _"Luan?" Said one of her younger sisters, leaning next to the door._

 _"Girls." The rocker said when she saw the twins enter the room._

 _"Luan, I ... we ..." Lola tried said._

 _"We ... We're sorry, we're sorry, you just wanted to try to cheer us up, it was not our intention to talk to you like that, it's that Without Lincoln ... nothing is the same anymore." Lana Added_

 _"It ..._ _It's okay, girls." Luan said, wiping his tears. "I miss him too ... I just wanted to see you smile a little, I never wanted Mom and Dad to get upset with us."_

 _"Well, Although the truth, if it was a little funny about the cakes." Lola commented smiling a little._

 _The 4 melted into an embrace, they needed it, without Lincoln, things were not the same, but at the same time, maybe it was the best option for girls to reflect on their lives, because the world is a place of constant change._

(Flashback ends)

"Oh, Hi, Maggie." Leni said. "I did not think you were accompanying my sister, you are very considerate.

"Thank you." Maggie thanked the compliment. "You know that as my friend and roommate, I am responsible for what has to do with her, the friends are supported at all times.

"Thank you very much, Maggie." Luan replied, although somewhat discouraged to remember a certain flashback, the two of them sat in front of Leni.

"The others have not arrived yet?"

"No, I'm the first one who came." Leni said, still seeing her coffee rate. "Is it that they forgot?

"I doubt it." Luan replied. "No one would forget an opportunity like this."

"You're right, Luan." Leni said. "I can not stand that things are that way," she added, falling into a temper. "It's not easy to have to live with this, I just want Linky to see us again as his sisters."

"We all want that, Leni." Luan said.

On the way to the coffee shop, 2 blonde girls with long hair, only one wore a ponytail, a red cap, blue jeans and a light blue blouse under a brown sweater, the other one was loose hair, pink dress coming up to the middle part of the knees, gloves and a pink coat with an umbrella, because raindrops were already falling.

"Hey, Lana." Her twin said. "How's everything going at work?"

"Ah, yes, all right, the usual, almost always come pets with an accident, some had no choice but to amputate some part that was infected by risk to spread to the rest of your body, but others that are mostly They can deal with success, rarely come with exotic animals or the zoo. "Lana said." What's the question, Lola?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She answered. "It's just that, as we lived together, I was curious."

"Well, before you did not ask," said Raising her eyebrow.

"For everything there is a first time." She commented with a smile.

The twins had lived together since they finished college, Lola had moved in with Lana, with her she learned to be a bit more "open" to dirt, in addition to learning to do housework when she did not act as an actress. or model, with what he earned he shared with Lana, who had become a veterinarian and lived alone, still retained his mechanical skills, but his love for animals, more when he had to say goodbye to their pets that their parents took to shelters , as when her pets such as Charles, Cliff and Geo had to leave, they took her on the path of medicine, her time helping animals made her not so interested in relationships, for which she lived alone until she received Lola.

Needless to say, they had stopped peeling a long time ago, when they reached the age of their brother (11 years old) because when they remembered how old they were at that moment, they always remembered their brother who had changed homes, and his little sister , returning them to those ill-fated memories, just thinking about her, her little sister, aroused the fear that the other would end the same or worse with their fights, so they agreed to stop fighting on their own and they knew each other even more, Needless to say, they also became close twin sisters.

"Yes," she huffed happily. "There's a first time for everything."

"Hey, better go to where there's a roof or we'll get wet all the time."

"Look, the coffee shop is there, let's go."

The twins hurried before they were soaked, crossed the street with green light and once in the entrance, Lola kept her umbrella.

"Uff, thank goodness, we got sister, the rain is gaining strength." She said when she saw that the drops were falling more intensely.

"Yes, Ah, Look, it's Leni and Luan ... and Maggie." Lola said as she walked in with Lana and looked at one of the tables by the window. "They came first."

 _(With Leni, Luan and Maggie)_

"I admit that I'm not the brightest, but at least I try hard at what I do.

"But we all appreciate your kindness and talent, Leni." Luan encouraged her. "You have many people who appreciate you for what you are, not for your intelligence."

"Linky also liked me for that," she said, looking at her coffee. "Well, at least I did, I can not imagine how difficult it must be to take care of 2 children alone, but if you can manage a company, I have faith in that he can handle it"

"You said it, Sister." Said Lana who goes with Lola.

"Ah, Hello, Girls." Leni greeted, who finally took a sip of her coffee, which was now warm. "You did come.

"Of course we were coming, how could we not?" Lola questioned. "It's our chance that we can fix things with Lincoln after all these years, I want to take advantage of it, not waste it.

"We were never safer in our lives," Lana said as she sat next to Leni and Lola next to Luan and Maggie. "I just want back my older brother." She said something sad. "Ah, I'm sorry, I think that sounded a little childish.

"Do not worry, you're not the only one who wants that." Luan replied, remembering the flashback written above a little above.

"Are you going to want something, ladies?" Asked the garzon who addressed the girls.

"Some coffee for me and my twin sister, mine decaffeinated." Lola said, taking some money out of her purse, giving it to the garzon.

"Mine with caffeine." Lana asked, also taking some money too.

While they waited for their coffees, Luna was also heading there in a gray truck in the rain, to stop in front of the coffee shop.

* * *

 _(Lincoln's House)_

Opening the front door, came the white-haired man with his little twin sons, Linka and Lukas, who were taking off their coats and leaving them in their room and then went back downstairs with their father, who went to sleep on the couch while

"Do not turn up the volume so much, huh?" It was the request of the white-haired man.

"Yes, dad." Linka said.

The pair of little white-haired children stood watching television while their father took a nap on the couch in front of the window that showed the raindrops dripping on it.

"I wish we could ... I would like me and ... no, better not." It was what he murmured before closing his eyes.

 _(Back to coffee shop)_

"Hi Luna"

"Oh, hello girls." Says the Rocker woman. "Hello, Maggie.

"Hello Luna." Said the old comedian. "How have you been, sister?

"Mmmhhhh, well," she said. "I think it's good, you know, sister, the usual, one morning on the local radio, with my friends, playing ... well, you know.

"Ah, we see." Lana said. "And how have the guys been?

"Well, Chunk and Tabby are almost like the dynamic duo." She said with a slight smile. "And Sam takes Edgar to different places for their dates." Luna commented.

"And the others?" Lola asked.

"Lucy is on her way with Lisa, Lori will come with Bobby, but she did not seem to be quite right, although she said it was nothing according to her, but it's better now." Luna commented. "The two will come in Bobby's car and Lucy will bring Lisa.

(In a few streets)

Driving a common black car, Lisa and Lucy went to the coffee shop, the genius was brought by her Gothic sister, who noticed a faint look from her younger sister who was looking at the window while the raindrops were passing through the window.

"Lisa?" The Gothic asked when she saw her expression faded.

There was no response at the beginning.

"¿Lisa" She asked again.

"Ah, yes?" She said, coming back to herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She answers. "It's just that ... well, you know."

"I know, I understand." Lucy said. "Believe me, I remember her too."

"We ruined everything," she said sadly. "Lincoln will never forgive us."

"But it does not mean that we can not try to endear ourselves again," Lucy said, with an optimism that did not go with her gothic image, she also had hope. "I know that Lily or mom and dad would like us to see each other again , like Siblings."

"But mom and dad are also upset with us." she replied with a look of sadness.

"Still, we have to do it, for her, and for our brother."

Lisa just sighed as they reached the coffee shop.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 ** _Here is another chapter of Lincoln's Forgiveness, I hope you liked it and do not forget to leave your review, the criticisms, as long as they are good, constructive and not insulting, help a lot, and I like to hear what you think._**

 ** _Well, you see, a few days ago I had not felt emotionally well, although now I feel better._**

 ** _I am an autistic person, to be precise, Asperger Syndrome, ¿Ok?, which implies that I do not see the world just like you, for me, see faces with emotions, it's just like a datum seeing colors, I find it difficult to empathize with others, and I do not have a great sense of humor, I am very literal and analytical. But just like you, I am Normal, different, but normal_**

 ** _As some will know, because of the stories of NSL and or where Lincoln suffers, I gave myself a break until the month of November, there they will see me update my stories. But I said in the previous chapter that I would first translate all the parts of this story that are already, from Spanish, to English._**

 ** _And this story are now availabe in Wattpad, visit me (i have the same name in Wattpad) if you want read this story._**

 ** _Still, I thank you for being enjoying this story, and thanks for reading this story, I see that you are liking them._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Operation: Reconciliation (Part 2)**_

* * *

 ** _At the end of the chapter there is an important message, please read it. is about the series in today._**

* * *

In a small one-storey house, out of a total of 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a blonde woman was having a glass of water in the lobby, she was there, thinking, while at the door, her husband entered. Bobby now had a remarkable mustache and beard, it was noted that he shaved, showed better physique and wore his old green shirt, but also wore a light blue shirt underneath, was a mechanic, after several jobs, found his vocation as a mechanical engineer and also an electrician, in his neighborhood he already stood out for his skills when there were blackouts.

"Hi Lori" Her husband greeted her.

"Ah, Dear" She said. "you got well"

"Yes, at the station I got the rest of the day off to finish work early, having nothing else in the factory, I could go home." Bobby said approaching and giving him a welcome kiss from his wife. And how have you been, love?"

"Oh, you know ... as always." He said rocking a little glass of water that he held on the table with his hand. "The routine, waiting to go see the girls in the cafeteria and ... well you you know."

Bobby was also very affected when Ronnie Anne passed away, but he never blamed Lincoln, although they also distanced themselves a lot, even though their relationship was always good, the Mexican understood that Lincoln did not want to be close to his sisters, but He thought that the white-haired boy should forget that grudge after so many years, they were also his sisters, and really they were repentant of their acts, ready to receive any punishment that they were going to impose, which was their distancing.

"I hope everything went well after your ... conversation with your brother yesterday." Bobby said.

"I have faith, love." Lori answered. "I know that Lincoln is still the same good boy since he was a boy, if only we had listened ...

"Shhh, honey, it's fine." Bobby said putting his arm on her back, while she left her head next to her husband's chest while still looking at the table. "I understand that this hurts you, if you want I could ..."

"No." She interrupted him. "This is something that I, and my sisters have to solve with our brother on our own, you do not need to bother with that.

"Lori, dear." He answered compassionately. "You know that Ronnie was also worried about Lincoln's grudge for you, (sigh) and I see that it was worse when ... well ... you know ...

"I know, believe me I miss her too." She answered. "I can not imagine what Lincoln felt."

"But it helped the arrival of the little ones." Bobby said. "Lincoln gives a lot for them, he loves them very much."

"And what do you say, it's your father, how would you not love them?" He replied. "You do not know how much I want to see them, the others are the same ... but also the day when Lincoln can smile when he sees me. "Then Lori saddened, that memory that marked them all for the biggest mistake of their lives. "Neither mom and dad wanted to see us when we visited them in the nursing home ...

"Calm down, love." Her husband calmed her down. "Do not think about the past anymore, think about the now, think that Lincoln can no longer hold a grudge anymore, I'm sure he has been thinking about his attitude towards you."

"You know I went to see him the other day," she said with her head down. "He's still upset, but" he said when he saw Bobby again. "I have faith that what you say is true, thank you very much."

TOC TOC TOC

Lori got up and went to see who knocked on the door, she received her sister, Lynn.

 _(Lincoln's house)_

Linka and Lukas were watching TV until they also fell asleep on the carpet, although they were still half awake.

Lincoln, on the other hand, had already woken up, seeing that it was still raining, decided to prepare dinner for his children, went to the kitchen and started making dinner, then his phone started ringing, he answered.

" _Hi ... Ah, Hello, Lilian, how have you been? ... Aha ... yes, I too ... really ... excellent, Linka and Lukas will love to see you ... ah, will you come in 3 weeks? OK, take care of yourself ... you're welcome, I'll see you ..._

"Dad." Lukas said. "Aunt Lilian will come?"

"Oh, yeah" He said.

"Cool! When will she come?"

"Hey, calm, little snail." He said stroking his white hair. "It will come in 3 weeks, do not be surprised so much yet."

Lincoln then asked Lukas to go to his room with Linka, while he was going to prepare lunch, checked the refrigerator and furniture, from the refrigerator he took out some tomatoes, some salad and potatoes, although he saw that soup was missing As well as some bread, he put on his shoes and picked up his vest and umbrella at the entrance.

"Kids!" Lincoln called to his children. "I'm going to go shopping for some bread and soup, do not leave the house and do not open the door to strangers, is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad." The twins said from their room.

With that, the white-haired man opened the door and his umbrella and went to the taxi stand.

 _(Coffee Shop)_

After staying for a moment, Lucy and Lisa finally arrived, then Lori, Lynn and Bobby, all gathered at a large table to discuss "Operation Reconciliation"

"In short, so that everyone understands, it's simple, we ... we'll try to talk to him, if possible each, or some, not all of them too soon, or Lincoln could be annoyed more than he already is, added to That he might suspect. "Argued Lisa." Lori, we know that you also recently went to talk to him.

"Yes, although ... he did not show me confidence, but he did not blame us for what happened to Ronnie Anne, we know he did not have it easy having to raise his children by himself, but he is satisfied with seeing Linka and Lukas happy in their lives. " Lori commented.

"Maybe if we get closer to their children, we can be reconciled." Lisa said.

"What do you mean?"

"Linka and Lukas do not know that we are sisters of their father, if it is possible, that each one makes little effort to gain their trust, it is possible that, adding the insistence of the twins, Lincoln can open a little more."

"That's kind of mean, Lisa." Lana criticized. "We can not take advantage of the innocence of the little ones to make Lincoln forgive us."

"I agree." Leni said. "I'm not going to make Lincky forgive me using his own children as an object of blackmail, that's not done in a family."

"Dude, you're right," Luna said, annoyed by what her sister proposed. "I'm not going to buy my brother's pardon, let alone use his own children as a scapegoat, I want him to forgive me because I want to show him that I changed, that I have learned from my mistakes."

"If Mom and Dad heard this ... " Luan commented.

"What are you thinking about, Lisa, you can not use someone for other one else to forgive you, especially not from our own family, what's the matter with you?" Lucy protested.

"No." Lisa hurried to the protests of his sisters. "I did not express myself well, I do not say to use children as a" bribe "nothing like that." She added accommodating her glasses. "I said we should try to get closer to our nephews, is that ... I want to be with them, they are our nephews as I said, and personally I. "She adjusted her throat." I want to meet them, let them know their aunt, and I'm sure they would love it. to know you, I am very sorry if I offended you ... it was not my intention to appear offensive.

Obviously Lisa was not the only one with that thought, the twins had several aspects of their father who was their only brother: their freckles, little rabbit teeth, they liked to wear orange shirts, the color that their father tuned, to the girl, Linka, liked to read comics, and the boy, Lukas, with his interest thinking about being a reporter, showed his talent planning plans just as Lincoln did when he was young.

And most importantly, both were the same hair color that genetics made so unique to their brother, as if being the only boy in 11 siblings was not enough.

White.

That was the color that both children of 6 years had inherited from their father, to see them always flooded memories of yesteryear girls, the 5 older than anyone, remember when Lincoln was born, so small, so cute, with that white hair that made him so special, even though they could not teach him the same as the other girls, but to a baby as adorable as he deserved to have the best sisters in the world, more for being so devoted, devoted, loyal, determined, patient and something naughty

And at the same time it reminded them why they should not make the same mistakes, it hurt to have to remember, particularly what they took from their brothers, if only they had listened, if only ...

"Leni?" Luan asked. "Are you okay?

She returned to reality at the question of her sister.

"Ah, yes ... yes, I'm fine." The blonde replied. "I was just thinking, you know.

"Well," Luna said. "I think we should all go to rest a bit, we'd better prepare for tomorrow, today was an exhausting day, do not you think?

"Yes, it was." Lola said. "But I hope our plan can work, I want to see Lincoln.

"Me too." Lana added.

"Ok, but for now, let's rest, let's go back to our homes, tomorrow there will be a lot to do." Lisa clarified.

They all knew what they had to do, so they paid the bill after pouring some coffee, and they all went back to their homes, Lori and Bobby took the bus, Lisa and Leni were taken by Lucy, the twins were taken by Lynn, and Luna and Luan took a Taxi.

* * *

 _(Leni's House)_

The blonde girl went to her home, usually she lived alone, she had met several boys where she worked, she even invited them to sleep with her if there were things involved, although she never surpassed their relationship with them beyond the simple friendship of Friends, one of the reasons was specifically your feeling of loneliness that I felt after you know that.

Leni left her coat in the doorway, took a bath and went out in her old green blouse pajamas, went to the sink and cleaned the little makeup she was wearing, revealing dark circles and eyes, in addition to her beautiful hair, totally pasty, the poor thing was not sleeping well these last days, because before that, she had tried to go to see her parents in the retirement home, but all she received was the same that Lincoln in first stay gave to all of them : reproaches, accusations, and rejection, particularly from her mother, her father was more tolerant, but even so, he also avoided her, although she told them they would try to fix things with Lincoln, try to become a family again, the 2 elders just They showed skepticism at what their daughter said, and in the end, they demanded that she leave.

Looking at the mirror, Leni cried again, although she did not go away from home, she had cried a lot, because she had lost her younger sister, she had lost, metaphorically speaking, her only brother, and her parents reminded them at that age that they they were responsible for everything, in their youth they were more strict with them, they still loved them as much as their brother, but they could not avoid looking with bad eyes at the girls, not after what they did for ignoring their brother, and because they did absolutely nothing.

Even though she felt a terrible pain in the depths of her heart, Leni did not want the other people around her to worry, that's why she simply let herself go as she used to be: simply, be Leni.

The girl turned to wet her face and finished combing her hair after getting wet, went to her room, turned off the light, and hugged the doll that Natasha Invansevic, one of her neighbors, had given her at a garage sale that she and her younger siblings had done a year ago.

"It's my fault ..." She lamented between tears." Linky ... Lily ... please, forgive me.

It did not take long for her to sleep, emotionally, she was exhausted.

* * *

 ** _Well, Another chapter of Lincoln's Forgiveness, I hope you enjoyed it._** ** _I hope I did not have serious spelling errors._** ** _Do not forget to leave your reviews to know if you like this story, or, it catches your attention, any good or constructive criticism will be accepted, insults and threats, will be ignored._**

 _ **I had a hard time thinking how to continue it, but I finally managed to get out of this block, you know, according to what I have planned for this fic, I think I could conclude it in more than 10 chapters, but I think less than 20, I'm glad you liked it This story, and has exceeded five thousand visits and I have plans for this story that I hope you like. :)**_

 ** _Now, Although I must highlight something that afflicts the fandom of The Loud House, and that is especially noticeable in Latin America. Is the Next:_**

 ** _In the third season, Lincoln is having lost importance in the series or, he does not appear, before he and his sisters had shared protagonism, in addition the series focuses on Lincoln particularly according to the premise, honestly it is the same as what happened to Mickey Mouse with Donald, but that recovered his popularity thanks to the movie "Fantasía", hopefully Lincoln regains popularity, and that they begin later to make more chapters focused on Lincoln._**

 ** _Well, i hope you enjoyned this chapter and Listen that point respect to the series._**

 ** _See ya Later._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_We all have a limit._**

* * *

 _She heard the cry of a baby, when she looked up, she was in her old house, the crying did not stop, but it could be heard a little fainter, in front of her were the stairs, from above the baby could be heard._

 _She climbed the stairs, which seem longer than she remembered, it was dark, as if it were at night._

 _she came to the room where the cry was heard, a crib covered by various blankets, removed one by one, seemed many that covered the package, but when he came to remove them all, gave a shout and went back to then contemplate their hands covered in blood, Making her scared._

 ** _"What have you done, Leni?"_**

 _Turning behind her, was her brother, showing an expression of horror and accusation against her._

 _"_ _Li...Lincoln." She said._

 _When he finished saying it, the whole room goes dark._

 ** _"¿¡What have you done, Leni!?"_**

 _"Wh...What? n-no...i don't.."_

 ** _"_ _You, murderer..."_**

 _Around her she began to hear that word in a voice she could not recognize. she felt moisture on her hands, when she saw them she turned pale._

 _Her hands were completely stained._

 _Stained with blood._

 _ **"You killed Lily."** He said in a evil tone._

 _"N-no." She_ _hurried to say. "I did not."_

 _ **"Look what you've done!"** He shouted while Leni was trapped by the blood of her hands that spread throughout her body like a parasite, and Lincoln began to Crying_ _blood._

"No, it was an accident!" She cried. "I did not...!"

 _ **"YOU KILLED LILY, YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER! ¡YOU ARE A MONSTER"**_ _He Shouted and jumps againts Leni turned into a demonic Bloodhound._

 _And she Screamed._

* * *

Suddenly, the blonde girl woke up. Sweat ran down her forehead causing her to cover her face with her hands, then it started to shed tears in her eyes.

" _I could expect it from the girls, but from you, Leni, you really surprised me, I never thought you could get to this point either."_

Those words remained forever in the mind of the dressmaker, for 17 years, not a day went by when she did not remember those words, she was aware of how people saw her, a sweet, kind, talented and honest girl, as an angel, even if she was not the most intelligent person in the world, she always compensated for her good deeds, her friends admired her, and there was one who another who tried to ask him for an appointment, with a smile like his.

And then how was she capable of something like that? no matter how intelligent he was, how could he not think with some rationality? Those were the questions that Leni always haunted in her own mind.

The relay marked 10 AM when she woke up with her navy blue sleeping blouse. The sweat and tears ran all over her face, even her pillow was wet.

 _"You killed Lily, you killed your own sister."_

Leni closed her eyes with trembling lips as she felt needles stabbing her heart, those nightmares had come from time to time for 3 years, and a couple of years after her brother's departure, and that her parents They could not show the affection that for a long time they were given until that day did not help at all.

"Lincoln ..." She said looking down, unable to finish the sentence.

She got up from her bed and walked to the window to open the curtains, she could see that her neighbors, the Ivansevic, well, the eldest of the 5 brothers, Natasha Invansevic, was receiving 2 people leaving a car, both were With silver hair, a man and a woman, but they differed in color of eyes, the long-haired woman was blue-eyed, while the man had red, Leni could notice that it was the 2 younger brothers of his Neighbor also blonde like herself: Katsuya and Alexander Invansevic.

Without giving more importance than seen, the dressmaker went to the bathroom, opened the wash sink, again washed her face, then see herself in the mirror and reveal a young face, tired, haggard and with eyes completely red and swollen , it seemed that despite sleeping her, her condition did not improve. Leni returned to mourn while holding her hands on the sink, who would think that a soul so sweet and in a certain way, pure, for the people around her, keep deep inside her a pain so deep for a person as sweet as her . He brightened the day to all her acquaintances, her optimism and sweetness always gave hope to those who needed it, support, and understanding, like an older sister.

But she failed one of the most important people in his life.

And the worst came after the day Lincoln left the house.

* * *

(Almost 17 years ago)

 _A blond woman, completely red in anger, blew the house when she threw her first and third daughters against the wall with her two hands, holding them by their necks._

 _"This is her fault!" She screamed, just with her red face in front of hers. "If you had not had a fight, you!" She pointed at Lori. "You," she pointed out to Luna." and You." she pointed out to Leni, who was standing behind the other girls, completely scared. "Lily would still be alive, and my son would still be here, it's all your fault! Of you 3!"_

 _Both the older girl and the rock girl were between avoiding drowning by the force that their mother exerted on their necks, and the greatest fear they had ever experienced in their entire lives. We must also add the words that hit them, the 2 already had their eyes wet. Lynn Sr. was not at home, and neither did he know that his wife would arrive early._

 _"Mom!" Luan pleaded, witnessing everything, the smaller ones were frightened by the way her mother arrived. "Mom, please do not hurt them._

 _"Shut up!"_

 _The girls gasped at the answer, especially Luan, then Rita turned to see the 2 daughters she had with her necks to see them with a murderous look and full of anger._

 _"It's your fault." Rita bellowed, pointing to Lori, who was totally terrified. "I should have taken you to a reformatory, or put you up for adoption so you would not threaten my babies with turning them into human pretzels, because of you, I lost my little one baby, and my son is gone!_

 _"Mom ...!" Luna gasped trying to loosen her grip, like her sister, she was terrified and hurt by her mother's words._

 _Then she tightened her neck harder, making her make choking sounds, her face turned blue, contrasting with the red of her mother's face._

 _"I should also get rid of you." When she said this, her eyes also began to shed tears, causing her, like her two daughters, to have her makeup run down her cheeks. "I should have put you in a reformatory as well. So that you will not become a future harlot who will die at 23 due to a possible overdose, you were one of the ones I saw closest to my Lincoln, and then you spit on him in the face! YOU SCATTERED ME IN THE FACE! 17 YEARS TEACHING YOU TO LOVE YOU MUTUALLY, AND YOU WERE DISMISSED IN A FEW DAYS! I DO NOT KNOW THEM! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS ?! THANKS TO YOU MY SON AND MY SMALL ONE HAVE GONE!_

 _"Rita!_

 _They all turned around and saw Lynn Sr. and the Grandpa Pop Pop entering the house, the last one was the one who launched that scream, then Rita dropped Lori and Luna to the ground, hitting her bottoms._

 _But her mother's words already fell back on them, rather, on the others, even Lynn was frightened by her mother's attitude, they were already wrong after losing her younger sister and her only brother, then the little consideration and more hard treatment of their parents, although Lynn father was limited to not give them the word, he preferred to distance himself a bit from them by resentment, but he did not do much when his wife began to act more irritably, especially with their daughters, although he was also hurt, and quite angry with them, in the same way as his wife, they were still his daughters, he continued to worry about them, but I do not prevent him from addressing them in a less emotional or intimate tone, rather , in a more cold way towards them. But his paternal instinct reacted to that scene, added to the fact that the two men also heard everything the Loud mother said._

 _"_ _Rita, what are you doing?!"_

 _She did not say anything, she only went to the stairs if there was any word, and she did not even mind pushing Leni and Lisa, causing both of them to fall to the floor in front of the glades, fortunately they were on the first lower step._

 _"Rita!" Lynn Sr. said, he wanted to go talk to his wife about his attitude, but first he went to see his daughters, with Luan, he helped Lori and Luna get up, while Lynn and Pop-Pop helped Leni and Lisa, both also They were paralyzed when they saw their mother totally furious._

 _"Lori ... Luna." Mr. Loud said worriedly._

 _"My granddaughters ..." Albert said, also worried as if surprised by what he had just witnessed._

 _None of the 2 mediated the word, both were sweating in cold, staring at the shock, besides being recovering the air, Luna was also coughing, both were static, so they took them to the sofa to sit while The others and the grandfather stayed next to them and Leni and Lisa._

 _Lynn Sr. hugged Lori and Luan hugged Luna, she spent almost 2 minutes and could feel as her oldest daughter began to cling to him burying her fingers and then began to cry with her face buried too, but against her chest._

 _"Mom is right," she said, crying. "It's my fault! ...be-because... b-because of me ... Li-Lincoln is gone, and Lily is gone!_

 _"It's also my fault." Luna said, although she was not crying, she shed tears. "I'm a fool, I'm the worst ... why? ... Why did not I hear, Why? I'm the stupid sister ever, I ARE A STUPID GIRL._

 _"Girls, please," Lynn said father hugging them both. "You do not blame yourself anymore, it was enough, please._

* * *

(Present Day)

Leni was now nothing less than a two-faced girl, the first, herself, the sweet, innocent girl they all loved, but the other was a tired, haggard, deteriorating, and emotionally destroyed blonde, if only she had done something , Linky maybe ... Lincoln, he can...

She could not do more than cover his face with her hands, it was clear that Leni was not well, and that scene and flashback made it very clear.

She just wanted her brother, her little brother, her Linky, but it seems that ... he would never forgive her, and that broke the heart of the second oldest in the family.

(Luan and Maggie's apartment)

On the eighth floor of a 17-story building, in one of her apartments, a 28-year-old chestnut-haired young woman with a ponytail was sweeping the floor of the home she shared with her friend, Maggie, who worked in accounting, dressed a blouse and yellow long skirt, on top of this she had a white apron, in addition to white sleeves, apart she still wore braces.

Her friend and roommate had gone to work, while Luan stayed at home to support her, and without mentioning that the former comedian had a daughter, had thought of having at least one child even though he had no formal jobs, always she volunteered in some places, and they paid her well, besides Maggie did not deny her having one more member in her house; Thanks to Benny, an old friend from Luan's school who volunteered as a sperm donor, Luan was able to give birth to his daughter, Liby Loud.

The young girl was 14 years old, the same when Luan was at the top of her career as a comedian, Liby was a very lively girl, she liked to go for a walk around the building where her mother and her friend's friend lived. she made friends with other kids her age in the whole apartment, her education was good and so far she had not had problems that happened to older, in addition to that Liby always apologized, Luan was proud to be a good mother for her daughter.

Still, she had not forgotten her younger brother at all, how to forget it? that baby she tried to cheer when they were alone, and thanks to him, her simple smile at the first time she made someone laugh was her inspiration to enter the comedy business.

Luan went through a period of considerable depression, from when Liby was 6 years old, the former comedian stayed in his bed, wrapped in all the sheets, only left to go to the bathroom, but besides that, he only stayed in his room. bed, with the curtains closed, shedding tears in some cases, Maggie was worried, not only by her friend, but also by how little Liby would see her at that moment.

The Emo girl did everything in her power to get Luan out of that depression, talked with her and supported her in what she could, because she already knew that she only wanted to recover her brother's love, only that she did not know, rather, they did not They knew how to do it, they were willing to do whatever it was, as long as Lincoln called them sisters again. Besides, Luan had told him everything that happened after the departure of their only brother. I finally managed to help Luan by getting him a psychologist so that he could get up, and in addition to recover hope.

The hope of being able to try something, a word, an action, a gift ... anything, whatever it was, as long as her brother could talk to them and solve things without starting to reproach and scold them, reminders by the life they took away.

At the end of the sweep, she saw the time on her watch, Maggie would soon be back, so she picked up her phone and told Maggie that she was going to visit Leni, because she was always a great help, thanks to her, none would surrender within the Operation, because it was their chance to be a family again. Oh, in addition, Liby would arrive later after school, so Maggie would open it while Luan returned.

The brown-haired woman took the bus and went to the neighborhood of the city where her older sister lived. It was about half an hour before the bus left her at the stop.

Luan walked a block to Leni's house, she rang the bell and waited for her to open it, after a while, she played again, but again there was no answer, she played again.

"Leni?" She called. "ARE YOU AT HOME?"

There was no response either, and that began to worry her, she looked out the windows, there did not seem to be anyone, but there were some open drawers.

She went to look through the backyard and noticed that the back door was open, slowly opened it.

"¿Leni?"

She still had not opened all the curtains, but in addition to an open drawer with kitchen utensils lying on the floor, there was nothing else, she searched the entire floor, and did not find her sister, opened the curtains and then went to see the second floor.

The bathroom was open, had not yet been used, looked at the 2 rooms facing the stairs and there was nothing out of the ordinary, finally went to the door of her sister's bedroom.

"Leni?" She asked, knocking on the door. "Are you there?

There was no response, and she noticed that it was open, and turned the knob.

Meanwhile, in the house of Natasha, Leni's neighbor, she and her 2 younger brothers were enjoying a dinner, the blonde loved them both, but Alexander was special to her, as a child she was with him, making sure that he never lacked Nothing, the truth is that they were Bosnians, and they were about to die in the bloody war in the Balkans if not for their parents managed to put them on a plane as cops Natasha, Katsuya, Alexander, Anastasia and Boris before they were riddled by the Serbs, it turns out that the plane was headed for Russia, and after a while in the streets, they were adopted by a couple from a Russian and a Japanese, who had suffered infertility from radiation in Hiroshima, but otherwise , did not suffer damage, they went to Japan and after finishing university, Natasha moved to the United States, while Alexander returned to Bosnia-Herzegovina to serve as a soldier, Katsuya became a dancer and actress, while Boris became an engineer with his sister Anastasia in Russia.

"I'll go take some air, I'll be right back." She said.

Natasha went to the backyard to get some breeze, it was a cool sunny day, and she liked that kind of days, she was feeling the warm breeze that ran through her pores while enjoying a cappuccino rate, being calm without any worries.

And then he heard a scream from her neighbor's house, a heartrending scream that made her jump and almost ditch her rate.

"Natasha!" Alexander said, who went to the backyard with Katsuya. "Are you okay ?!

"We heard you scream." Said her silver-haired sister.

"I was not the one who shouted, he must have come from Leni's house.

"¿Leni" Alexander Asked.

"She's my neighbor, she's lived by my side for some time now." The blonde answered. "But we'd better see, something must have happened.

The 3 lost no time and the 3 Ivansevic Siblings went to Leni's house, Alexander opened the door with a kick and they entered, Natasha was the first to arrive at her neighbor's room, finding her sister Luan trying desperately to help her by taking a pair of bandanas to bandage his wrists.

Leni had tried to bleed herself, cutting her wrists with a kitchen knife and had taken a couple of pills with alcohol.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed. "Luan, what happened?

"Help." The former comedian said in tears, while behind the blond Bosnian entered her 2 brothers. "Call an ambulance.

"Wait." Alexander said approaching to give some support, took the pressure to Leni. "She is weak, but the ambulance will not arrive, we can go in my car, if the traffic is little, maybe it has a high possibility.

No one lost time and they quickly climbed into the red-eyed Bosnian's car and it accelerated towards the hospital, while Luan took advantage of calling Lisa and Lori, the first one because she was closest to the place, and Lisa because she worked at the hospital.

When they arrived, Alexander carried Leni in his arms, she managed to see who was carrying her, but it was all she could see before she lost consciousness, because she was pale, she had lost a lot of blood, and the effect of the pill only worsened the things for Leni's life.

 _(Thirty minutes later)_

Luan was shrugging, because she feared for her sister, Natasha, Alexander and Katsuya tried to calmed the former comedian.

"Luan!

When she looked up she saw Lori enter with Bobby, clearly worried, Lori more than anyone, behind them came The Twins, Lisa, Luna, Lynn and Lucy. Luan explained to them what happened and what was done, and it was not because of Ivansevic's help, it would have been too late.

* * *

 _(Lincoln's House)_

After reviewing a couple of forms, Lincoln decided to go to the hospital to check his children's medical check-up as well as later to request time for their annual vaccination.

"Sons, I'm going to check something at the hospital." He called. "I'll go find something and come back later.

"Yes, Dad!" Linka and Lukas said in unison.

Lincoln smiled and went to his car to go to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**_They need you, She needs you._**

* * *

In his car, Lincoln Loud, father widower and architect, was on his way to the hospital to see the medical checkup of his children who were taken to diagnosis 3 years ago. Fortunately for him, his children were born completely healthy, even so, he would ask for an appointment. so that they received their vaccine, in that epic, the flu came out to do theirs.

He thought a little, remembered when Lori went to want to talk to him, remembering that gave him some discomfort, although a couple of words crossed his mind casually.

"That was a long time ago, it was 17 years ago, please, Lincoln, just give us a chance.

He was fully aware that he could not be angry forever, he remembered the times when he got angry with his children when they did something ... strong pranks.

On one or two occasions, they were small, they still had a lot to learn, a valid reason since they were not yet fully aware of the world around them.

He turned his eyes to the rear-view mirror, he remembered his sisters, and Lily, on the floor, in front of him, and then the rest of his sisters, but seeing them in more detail, they were pale, expressing terror on their faces, the younger sisters more than no one, who also had wet eyes, and then his sister's words came back to his mind, followed by the time they all went to see him at his office, the way they begged him did not seem like blackmail.

Maybe ... she's right, 17 years, those were like 204 months, and not even counting the days, some were longer, some were shorter, each day they were taken in a certain way, which made 17 years a real long time, especially when you barely notice.

"No ..." He said arriving at the hospital. "No ... I know, I ... I do not know what to think anymore, I do not want to forgive them ... I do not know whether to do it or not, I do not ... Lily, she ... the girls ... uhhh! "he complained, taking his hands to his temples.

He decided not to waste a lot of time, went to the hospital to see his children's medical check-up and then ask for an appointment for vaccines, then he would have time to think about what he should do about his "sisters"

Meanwhile in the hospital, one of the paramedics called his family members, in this case, the girls, the rest decided to wait in the waiting room to find out if Leni was okay.

In one of the rooms, there was the girl, in a bed facing the window that illuminated the room, still with dark circles and eyes swollen with grief, besides the bandages in her veins, she looked calm, sad, but Calm, peaceful, appeased.

The older sister took the initiative, Lori was the first to approach, took a couple of steps, making Leni slowly move her head pointing to the girls, who also took initiative. Still, Leni just looked depressed, so she looked down.

"Leni." Luan said, taking her hand as she sat next to her. "Why did you do that?"

"True, you literally worried all of us." Lori added. "Why?

Leni only opened her mouth a little looking at all of them, who looked at her with concern, sad and somewhat disappointed by what she tried to do.

"Leni." said Luna.

"I ... I'm..."

It was the little she could say, she sighed, but she summoned the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry." She lamented. "It was not my intention to want to worry you, I was a coward, a fool, but mainly a coward for what I tried to do.

"But Leni." Lynn approached. "Why did you do that?" She asked in a kind and compassionate tone.

"I ... I can not stand it anymore." She said as her eyes returned to tears of pain. "It's not easy for me to have to overcome the biggest mistake of your life when your conscience always peppers you at night that again and again, mom hates us, Lincoln does not want to see us ... _Snif_ ... _Snif_ ... and Lily does not ... she ...

"It's Okay." Lori said calmly but also with regret. "I know it hurts, we also hurt all this.

"Snif ... Lincoln will never forgive me for what we did to Lily." Leni lamented, calling back to crying. "Linky does not love me anymore, and I'm just a heartless killer."

"Sis, please, do not say that." Luna said taking her other hand. "You're not a murderer, it was an accident, we were all at fault that day, but you do not have to carry the load by yourself.

Without thinking twice, Lori approached and hugged her, then Luna, Luan, Lynn, all joined in that hug, sharing their pain and weight because of the situation they were in, the only missing member alive, their only brother, He was the only one who, with that word they so longed to hear, or with that smile that had no price for them, would show them when he saw them as he did when he was a child.

"I just want my brother to come back ...

* * *

Then in the living room, Lincoln took the papers that showed that his children had not been born with any problem or disorder, if we discount the albinism, they were 2 completely healthy angels, which relieved the white haired man.

"In a month, we can go to vaccinate their children, Mr. Loud." Said the nurse. "Have a good day.

"Thank you very much." He replied happily.

Lincoln was about to withdraw when, when he saw a couple of people in a corner, he could recognize Sam, Bobby, Chunk and Maggie.

"Guys, what are you doing here?

"How did you not find out, Loud?" Bobby asked in a scolding way.

"What exactly should I find out?" He asked in a serious tone, but still not understanding the situation.

"It's about your sisters.

"Sam," he said, turning to an annoyed tone. "I specifically said that I do not want to know anything about them.

"Is that Lincoln?" Natasha asked softly with Alexander and Katsuya.

"Honestly He looks like a nice boy." The man with red eyes and silver hair commented. "But he does not seem to be in a good mood when he heard about his sisters.

Going back to Lincoln.

"God, how can you be so cold with what just happened, Lincoln." Maggie scolded, annoyed by the boy's indifference. "How did you lose everything you felt for your own sisters?

"Look, THEY were the ones who rejected the love I gave them," he said openly angry but without raising his voice. "They made me realize that it's not worth wasting time with capricious and spoiled girls like them. the slightest idea of what's going on, so if you'll excuse me, I have more important issues to discuss away from my "sisters"

"Leni tried to take her own life!" Sam exclaimed, tired of Lincoln's attitude. "She tried to bleed herself in her room and took some pills that should not be mixed with alcohol to make a" cocktail of death "as she can not matter in the least?

Lincoln was left with his mouth open, any excuse he could encourage to leave soon they went down the drain, an old feeling, one that he experienced from the birth of his younger sisters, which then expanded to all, which was kept in a trunk of 7 keys after that day, That feeling whose concealment made it impossible to feel something again for his sisters, had returned with what he heard from the blonde of the cyan wick.

He stared with disbelief and took a few steps back.

"Wh...?

"If at least you have some heart left, then you should go see her, if I were you, at least you could show some sympathy with Leni, do not you think?" Sam commented. "It's room number 507.

Lincoln said nothing, stood looking down for a moment, then saw the girl again and showed a decisive look, could not give Sam more reason.

He entered the corridors and walked a little to find the room where his sister was, to lean out a little, saw the rest of the girls with her, talking, had to see her, because Leni needed him, now more than ever, that give some hope to her heart broken into a thousand pieces by guilt and hatred with herself.

But he did not want everyone there, so he waited while the girls chatted.

"We will continue with the operation, right?" Leni wanted to know.

"Do not worry, big sister." Lisa said putting her hand with Luna's hand over Leni's. "This inconvenience will not change anything, we will not give up, you gave us hope.

"It's true." Lola seconded. "But do not do something like that again, okay?

"Yes, you gave us a big scare." Lana added.

"Okay" Said Leni. "I Promise, sorri for sorry for scare you, girls.

* * *

After a while, the girls returned with the others to tell them that it would be fine, in addition to spending the night in the hospital, the next day they could be discharged.

None of them noticed Lincoln, when they emptied the room, the white-haired man took the opportunity to enter.

"Excuse me, Doctor, did you miss anything other than ...?

She could not finish her sentence when she turned to see who had entered, her eyes widened and they saw this man, once a sweet child with snow-white hair, enter and go towards her while her breathing was shaking a bit.

He watched as he sat next to her and took her hand in his, showing an expression of sadness, regret, and concern for his sister.

"Leni.-was the only thing he could say, containing his tears.

""Li ... l-linky?" The blonde asked, about to cry because she thought she saw, it was a miracle."

* * *

 **Autor Notes:**

 **Don't Worry, this story** **does not end yet. There is still a lot to see.**

 **Alexander, Narsha and Katsuya are OCs created by MontanaHatsune92, Although it is Spanish speaking, I thank you for letting me use them in my story with a brief appearance.**

 **Now i will Answer a couple of comments.**

 **Atom48 : Thanks you. and do not worry, we'll see a part with the Loud Parents soon.**

 **Geo Soul : It may be, but most of the fans, especially those of us from Latin America, (me too, because I am Chilean) did not like that Lincoln stopped appearing as the protagonist, added to it, many of these places hated Really Loud Music, like L is for Love, and most of them are not homophobic, it's because Luna here, is very shipped with OCs from several authors and Latin American fans, and honestly, as I see it, Luna would be more with a man as a boyfriend Thanks for comment, I hope you continue to like the story.**

 **lttlgreg: In a later chapter I will show you once you translate it into English, do not worry, I hope you continue to enjoy the story, thank you for giving your opinion.**

 **Guest:** **At the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next one will be seen, I hope you liked the story.**

 **KalobUbinBurnett : ****Look, I have not insulted you, I'm also a fan of the RonnieColn ship, and having her dead does not mean it will be the last we see of her, or you can see the story in Spanish called "Hermandad" where it appears in one of the later chapters instead of insulting me. I am not a horrible person, you, on the other hand, show that you are that person when talking to people like that. Goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_An opportunity_**

* * *

She cried more than could not, took his hands and brought them to her chest, there she was, her little brother, her brother Lincoln, no, it was not a cruel illusion, she felt his warmth and he felt the beating of his heart while he sadly contemplated her older sister and the way she ended her anger and the guilt that consumed her.

It felt horrible.

"Li ... Linky ... Linky! LINKY!" Leni cried, euphoric, happy, sad, embarrassed before her little brother as she clutched at his hands that were still on her chest. "Li ... Linky. ..snif ...

He closed his eyes and let tenuous tears run, he did not sob, but he let his tears fall while Leni cried of many feelings, joy, sorrow, wonder and hope, it was then that she opened her eyes and saw him carefully.

"Why?" He asked, barely audible.

Leni slowed her crying a bit and listened to what Lincoln was going to say.

"Li ... Linc ...- She said between sobs.

"Why did you do that, Leni?" She exclaimed without raising her voice, separating her hands from her. "Was not it enough for you not to listen to me ?, and now you want to make another wound?! What were you thinking?!" tears in his eyes, putting his arms each side of the pillow where Leni had his head, but seeing her in that state, did not want to make it worse, but he was not well either. "You have a life ahead, you still have a lot for living, h ... how could you? Why?

Leni closed her eyes and new tears began to emerge from her eyes.

"Because I'm weak, because I'm stupid," she said, holding her snot, opening her eyes to see her brother again while he sat down next to her. "You do not love me anymore ... _snif_. ..when you see me or the girls, you only see one murderer. " She said, covering her hands to cry again. "I could not bear you to keep thinking that about me ... _snif_ ... _snif_ ... you-you do not want to see us, I live without you ... _snif_ ... and I the only thing I can do is miss you every day ... _snif_ ... every day of my life there is nothing but pain in me, knowing that when I wake up, Lily will no longer be there, that I will never see her again, nothing Whatever you do, you can bring her back ... _Snif_ ... and I could not stand for you to get away too, my only little brother, my little light, my Linky ... "She sobbed" I do not want you to be annoyed anymore with me, "she said, increasing her tears, looking at his face to cover her face again." I do not want to lose you like we lost Lily for the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life, p-but you do not want to see us anymore, you hate me And I hate myself for that too!

"Leni ... I ..."

"Lincoln, please, do not leave me" She cried "Come back, be the same happy and kind child you were, be my brother again Please ... I miss you so much, I only suffer every time I wake up without you" She said trying to make herself understood while clinging to him. "I can not be strong anymore, if you're not there to smile at me, or to give you one of my shirts and sweaters that I've knitted for you at home, the ones I wove to give you by the time you turned twelve years old, I knitted clothes for you when you would have married, for when you had your children I could give you and them something, but I ruined everything, it's all my fault! I ... I-I do not ...

She could not say more, continued crying and running to the side of the bed and returned to take her hands to her face to try not to see her like that, sad, shattered, her heart broken into pieces, felt a very great pain inside her, grief, shame and impotence, pain of losing her younger sister, and being her cause, it was like throwing salt at the wound, pity, because her little brother hated them for it, she felt that without him, it was as if in her heart a gap will be in the place where once was Lincoln, impotence, because he thought that nothing he did could return it, and shame, for his actions that sent her to the hospital, and thinking how it affected their loved ones.

She cried a couple of seconds more, and it was then that she felt the warmth of his brother's hands on her shoulders, leading her to turn around to face him again, Lincoln led Leni to sit on the bed, the girl I could not see him in the face because of the shame he felt, how could he do it? After having betrayed him trust, his affection, and his love after the incident that cost the life of the youngest of the family that had nothing to do, how would she be able to see him in her face again?

And yet, there he was, who after making him sit on the bed and look at him while Lincoln caressed her cheeks, wiping away her tears, looking sadly at the state in which it ended.

"Forgive me, Linky." She said between sobs. "Forgive me for what I did, for not being the sister you needed when you were just a child, for everything, forgive me for everything.

"Leni.

Lincoln was also struggling not to cry, his heart of stone took Leni to that state for all those years, and knowing it was enough to soften him, with the pain of his soul, Lincoln let him put his head against his chest, without that she stopped crying.

"forgive me.

Again her eyes opened, causing her to get up and look at him seriously.

"What is it you're saying?" She said in a tone of annoyance and more than anything, sadness. "How can you say that to me ?! " she cried. that she had heard.

"Leni, Please ..."

"I'm supposed to be asking for forgiveness from you! How can you say that ?!" she exclaimed with tears. "I'm the one asking for forgiveness, you should be saying the worst of me!

"Leni." He said hugging her." I've led you to this, I was so angry, I did not see the damage I was causing you, they were right, that was so many years ago ... I have to forget that old grudge once."

"B-But ...

Lincoln stopped his sister putting his finger to her lips and stared at her to assent, perhaps she was still the most clueless in the family, but even she understood that gesture of body language.

"Li ... Linky." She said without ceasing to shed tears. "¿... That ... does it mean that ...?

"Yes, older sister." Lincoln said stroking her cheek to cleanse her tears. "I ... I accept your apology, but I hope you can forgive me for having walked away all these years.

If Leni was already fragile at that moment, those words were like a shot to her heart that already felt like something that broke into a thousand pieces, but it was not a shot of pain, but a ... liberating shot.

She cried inconsolably in his chest, feeling like a pain in her chest that affected her for so many years, finally, that was gone, she saw her little brother, and she smiled at him with great happiness while shedding tears while dozens of memories invaded the mind of the woman, now it was she who stroked his cheek, the same way when he was born, the little one was in his crib, and she peeked her small face to see a white head sucking her finger and covered by a wool blanket so she was warm, and she reached out her hand trying to reach the face of the little Lincoln, feeling her soft skin and the baby laughing at the sight of her older sister, she also smiled, like a baby so Could not love be given him that affection, that example promised by his older sister? the promise that she would be a great sister, a figure, a role model for her little brother, her little snowpack, her Linky.

And after a wound, it could be healed, if it was a scar, if it was something that would carry for a lifetime, you could forget that, forgive himself, console himself.

"Th ... Thank you, Linky." Leni said. "Thank you, for forgiving us.

Lincoln sighed, and made him look at him again.

"Not quite, I've forgiven you, Leni." Lincoln said. "A little, but still, ... well, you know.

"It's alright, little brother." She answered calmly, but understanding what he was referring to. "Do not worry, I just hope you can do it with them, do not they know you came, right?

"That's right." Lincoln nodded. "Like I said, I need time, but do not lose the hope, okay?

"I will not do it, Little Brother." She said decisively. "And you do not know how much I thank you for coming, I knew you would not forget us.

"Do not tell them I was here, okay?

and with that, Lincoln said goodbye to his sister, asking her to feel better, Leni promised never again to try to commit suicide or do something similar.

Lincoln left the back of the hospital and went to his car to take his home.

The girls when seeing their friends received the surprise that Lincoln was in the hospital and that he had entered after them, however none of them saw him, so they went back inside to try to see if he was there, and the first thing they thought, is that It was with Leni, so they went back to the room.

"Leni, did you see Lincoln?" Luna asked.

Leni nodded, though with some fear. The others could not believe it, they began to complain because Lincoln saw her only, they had a lot to tell him, because they also wanted him to only forgive them, but he just wanted to get away from them.

"Girls," Leni said, raising her voice softly. "Give him time, it's not like he's forgiving us all overnight, girls, we need to earn his trust, and do not forget Linka and Lukas who are through.

"Not to mention that he's still very much affected by the death of his wife and ... well, you know." Lucy commented.

"As painful as it is, it's true." Lori said. "Lincoln is still upset with us, besides, you know how much he loved the death of 2 people he loved, but if he came for Leni, it's obvious that deep down Even if he is denying it, he still loves us.

"It's true," Luna said. "But Lincoln needs to know that we love him too, I know we sometimes got very upset with him, we told him terrible things, but it was because we was stupid girls.

"But he always tried to compensate us in different ways." Luan added.

"Well now it's up to us to compensate him." Lucy said. "I really want to show her that I've changed, and that I can be a better person, like he did.

"Me too," Lana said. "I want to see Lincoln and be able to hug him, I miss him so much, oh, I'm sorry, I think I sounded very childish.

"No, yes, you're right." Luna answered. "I miss him too, but Leni said it, he can not forgive us like that, we need to recover his confidence, he knows he can trust us.

"Girls," Leni said, settling down on her stretcher. "Go ahead with the operation, let me recover.

"Leni, we need you.

"I know, Lola." She answered calmly. "But now I need to recover, and you need Lincoln to forgive you, besides you must not forget the little ones, Lincoln was taking care of them alone since his birth, and he still suffers for the loss of his wife and ... well, you know.

"Leni is right." Luan said. "Linka and Lukas also need a mother figure in their lives, and ... I personally would like to spend time with them as well.

"Maybe with them, Lincoln can soften his heart a bit and understand that we really feel it, that we were stupid and that we have changed for good." Lucy said.

"Then I think it's time to meet our nephews." Lori said. "We have the right to see them, even though Lincoln may not want to.

"But who will go first?

Leni's question made them all start thinking, they could not all go, being 9 women could make them uncomfortable, but little by little, one by one, slowly, they could develop a relationship with Linka and Lukas.

"How about you, Lucy? You said they saw the library.

"Yes, that's right." Said the Gothic librarian.

"Then you should go first, Luce." Luna suggested. "It's an opportunity.

"Okay." Lucy said. "When should I go?

* * *

 _(Royal Wood's Park, the next day)_

The white-haired twins had gone to the park and were playing after returning from school while their dad was at work.

"You know, Linka, I'm very excited that Aunt Lilian comes to see us." He said happily. "It's been a while since I did.

"Yes, I did not do it since we were 3." She seconded her brother. "Although I'm happy just like you see her again.

The boys continued talking until they collided with someone taller and corpulent than them and who came to take them for their shirts.

"Hey what are you doing?!

"Are they, Brother?

"Yes, they are that pair of dwarf snow heads." Said a boy they recognized, making them groan.

"Ah, Curt." Linka and Lukas sighed.

"That's right, snotty ones," said the one mentioned. "I remembered that I have a beating pending with you, let them fall, Vic.

Then Curt's brother dropped them back down and then they wet them with water balloons pissed with their urine, then the two had to escape while more of Curt's friends joined the chase.

"Do you like it ?! A lot of that awaits you in high school!" Curt exclaimed.

"Take your medicine, you brats!" Said another of his friends.

Linka and Lukas kept running until they reached a dead end, being cornered, Lukas then stood in front of his sister.

"Okay, which of the 2 will _be the next target of my unbridled rage_? " He returned to make that phrase reference against the twins.

It was when someone turned on the lights of their car behind all of them, the driver then played the horn to warn the bully, his brother and friends, they were not going to let them harm their nephews.


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Solution words_**

* * *

Those bullies were about to give Linka and Lukas a beating, they would be left with bruises, Chinese breeches and worse, pissed with those water balloons with pee.

They closed their eyes so they would not have to see what Curt and his friends were going to do to them, and that was when they saw a strong light from a vehicle, revealing a black-haired woman with a white shirt under a blouse, skirt and colored socks. black, and next to it, a chestnut with glasses, dark green sweater and a robe scientist, 2 of the kind ladies who saw in the park, added to the first they saw in the library, reappeared to defend them, these altimas the twins already felt a kind of "connection" with them, they did not know how, but like their father, they felt safe with them in some way.

"It's those ladies again, well 2 of them."

"It is better for you to lower your balloons and not put a finger to the infants with white hair at this moment." Lisa commanded in an authoritarian tone. "They will know that it does not cost us anything to have to call your parents or the police to go you to a reformatory."

"And who invited you?"

"Take care of your tone, boy." Lucy said, nobody had heard her angry, and that with her appearance and person, it was really frightening to see her like that, even Lisa's blood ran cold. "Believe me what I say, you do not want to see them with me, you put everyone in an abyss of misery to make yourself the important one, you call attention like those girls stereotype of rich people to reach your ends! But you are nothing but a snot wrapped in the black hell of loneliness, hearing voices that you they whisper to wake you up and see that you are nothing more than a hermit who has no friends and lives in the shadow of your parents and your peers, taking advantage of the weak to feel powerful, but the truth is one: you are only a superficial child when Realize, you will see your only destiny that awaits you: THE LONELINESS."

Seeing her with the expression showing her clenched teeth was enough for several of Curt's friends, even his brother, to wet his pants, then flee with effeminate screams.

Lucy sighed calmly and showed a slight smile, a friendly one towards her younger sister, indicating that they had to worry about Linka and Lukas, who witnessed everything.

As they approached, the twins stepped back, with that, Lucy understood that she had also scared them, so she knelt on one leg and showed them a friendly tone.

"Are you all right?" She asked in her classic but friendly tone.

Neither of them answered.

"Big sister, your method of intimidation made little Linka and Lukas also be scared, it's normal that they do not answer the first one." Lisa commented.

"Sigh, You're right." She replied feeling responsible. "Children, do not be afraid, please, it was not my intention to scare you, only we could not let them hurt you." She said in a warm tone rather unlike her person, but that made them come a little closer. "I'm very sorry to scare you, it was not my intention, I'm so sorry.

"What are you doing here? What do you want? How do you know what we call ourselves?

Linka's questions made both sisters look at each other when Lisa was already at Lucy's side.

"W ... well, we were just ... my sister and I were walking around." Lisa excused herself. "She was going to take me home after work ..."

"And we saw them with those thugs. "Lucy added. "We could not stay there while taking advantage of little children like you.

"Hey, we're not small, we're six years old!" Linka complained with a pout. "We're VERY big, and we already had them in the palms of our hands.

"Yeah!" Lukas supported. "But thank you very much for helping us ... we already had them begging, they were not rivals for us.

The both womans, hearing this could not help but laugh a little.

"Hey, do not laugh!" They both said, pouting, which in Lisa and Lucy's eyes made them look more adorable.

"he he, it's okay," Lisa said. "If you say so, well, I see that you could be lost, and where is your father?"

"How do you know we live with our dad?" Lukas asked.

"Ah well ... Is that ... you have white hair and ... from time to time ... we also saw a man with the same hair color, we must assume that it was indeed his father."

"Yes." The twins said.

"Well, we can leave them at home if they want." Lucy proposed. "Do you know the address number?

"I know what it is." Linka said raising her hand.

The little girl told them the address, they got into the car and Lucy took them home, although on the way, the girls took the opportunity to try to approach their nephews.

"Children, have you already told your father about this? "Asked Lisa. "If someone bothers you, they have to tell someone older to help you.

"No" the both said.

"We do not want to worry dad." Answered Linka.

"Yes, he already has a lot of work to do, we do not want him to try so hard." Lukas added.

"Should not there be someone else who could help him?" Lucy asked.

"It could be, if we had a mom like all the other kids." Lukas said.

"Yes, but ... we do not have a mother." Linka added. "We came to the world without a mother.

Lisa and Lucy could not believe what they heard, the Gothic woman, even though she was driving, like her sister, paid close attention to what they said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom died when we were born. "Linka said with a little sadness." She got sick and ... the doctors could not do anything ... "

Obviously Lincoln would not be someone capable of lying to them, they knew him so well to know that he would not do it that way, maybe he told them only part of the story, because he did not want them to feel guilty for his mother's death, Lincoln's children's age, they still did not understand much of their surroundings, added to that they could easily be affected emotionally very strong. They were only 6 years old children, they still needed to grow and understand better the situation of how things are happening.

"It's okay, kids." Lucy said, pointing the front view mirror at the twins. "Do not worry ... we're sorry ... a lot about your mother, really.

"Mrs. Loud, thank you very much for bringing us home." Lukas thanked. "We really thank you.

"It's not annoying, little ones." Lisa said adjusting her glasses and caressing their backs. "I'm sure that anyone could have done the same for you by defending them from those spoiled cowards.

"Thanks, goodbye." Linka and Lukas said goodbye.

"Ah, maybe over the weekend we'll go back to the library, well, dad says reading is good for our mind, maybe we could see you, Mrs. Loud.

"That sounds excellent." Lucy said. "And your father is totally right, it will be a pleasure if we see you, see you soon, children.

The car left and the Children returned home, went to bathe to remove the smell of urine, but they had to take turns, so they decided to fix it in the way that the twins Linka and Lukas knew how to do it.

"Rock, Paper or Scissors!" The twins said, moving their hands, winning the one that won 3 wins, made a stone tie.

"Rock, Paper or Scissors!" They repeated their play, this time Linka made stone and Lukas paper.

"Ha! Paper covers the rock."

"Rock, Paper or Scissors!" They repeated their play, this time Linka made paper and Lukas scissors.

"Paper covers the rock, brother." She bragged.

"Very smart, but I'm not a hard nut to crack, and you know it." Lukas replied.

"Rock, Paper or Scissors!" The twins repeated again and made their move, this time Linka made scissors, and Lukas again paper.

"The scissors cut the paper." Linka said.

"Rock, Paper or Scissors!" They repeated, this time both of them making paper.

"Rock, Paper or Scissors!" They made the play again, this time Linka made scissors and Lukas stone.

"The stone breaks the scissors.

"Oh, no, I'm going to win this, you will not defeat me so easily." Linka said sweating a little drop.

"STONE PAPER OR SCISSORS!" The Twins exclaimed, closing their eyes and making their move.

A bit passed and both proceeded to open their eyes, who won rose to victory.

"I won, Paper covers the stone!"

"Dang it!, that's why I hate this game!"

The winner twin continued laughing, although the defeated one got to smell himself, remembering what happened if any of the 2 won.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, do you remember why we were doing this game?"

"Well, to go take a bath."

"Well, you've already won, Lukas." She answered. "Do not waste any more time, I do not want to continue stinking either."

"Sure"

* * *

"Sons, I'm already home!

* * *

"Oh, no, it's dad." Lukas said. "We better look for clean clothes and towels to go to the bathroom before he sees us.

The twins ran to his closet and took his clothes clean with a couple of towels for each one.

"Children." Lincoln called again. "Are they there? I'm back ... Snif ... Snif ... but what about that smell?" He asked, covering his nose. "It smell to ... EEEEWW! Did something die here?"

The white-haired man proceeded up the stairs, following the trail of the smell, right up to the room of his children, who quickly hid in the bed.

"Linka, Lukas" Lincoln Called "Are you here?"

Lincoln followed the smell and approached Linka's bed, leaning out the right side of the bed while the twins rushed out from the opposite side, just towards the door, thank goodness to them that it was open and they did not do any Noise when going with their clothes and towels, leaving laundry dirty in the laundry duct, they had to bathe together, although it was not so embarrassing for them having only 6.

After the bath, they dressed, with blouse and orange shirt respectively, skirt and pants too, Linka and Lukas left the bathroom, and when they went down to the first floor, their father behind them with crossed arms looked at them.

"Ahem ..."

"Ah ... he he ... h-hi daddy" Linka said nervous. "Y-you will back ... he he" She laugh nervous

Lincoln just watched intently with a very serious face and pushing the ground lightly with his foot, if he said no word.

"We were ... giving us a bath ... so ... so you would not bother to remind us, yes! that is!, we already know how to bathe alone. "Lukas excused himself, smiling nervously, as did Linka.

Then Lincoln was shown opening the laundry duct that was on his right and when he opened it the clothes of the twins appeared full of urine.

"Linka, Lukas, can you explain this to me?" He said very seriously, but his tone indicated that the twins were in serious trouble.

"We can sit down and talk in a civilized way." Lukas proposed.

"No, explain me why your clothes are dirty like in a public bathroom." Lincoln wanted to know. "And I hope they do not lie, got it?

Linka and Lukas sighed defeated, had to tell him what had happened with Curt, in addition to that it was not the second time he did, confessed that several times he and his friends tried or make Chinese shorts, humiliate them, or throw them pissed balloons, the latter had managed to do up to 7 times with them, 2 at school, and the rest on the street, Lincoln did not make them wait. Curt used to bother them since the beginning of the first quarter.

"Are Bullied you at school and they have not even told me since they started the year?" He asked incredulously and annoyed, as well as worried, what father or mother would not react like that?

"Dad, please do not get mad." Linka asked as she and Lukas hugged each other fearfully.

"No, Linka, do not ask me that, this is inconceivable." He answered annoyed, but without shouting. "Children, you can not let me be boxing bags or someone else's target, they had to tell me, or the inspectors or teachers.

"We did not want you to worry, dad." Lukas said. "You have a lot of work, you get tired, and you still give us time ...

"But several times you lack air, you fall or you need to breathe." Linka added with the same expression. "We did not want something to happen to you because of too much " _work_ ", because we only have you, Daddy.

The children had their heads down when they felt their father lift them up and sit them on his lap while he sat on the sofa.

"Children." He said in a calm tone. "You do not have to worry about me, if I do this, it's because I love you, it's no trouble to spend time with the 2 most important people in my life, but they had to tell me this from the beginning, or at least some teacher or inspector.

"But if we said it, they would hit us worse, even if we got to cry." Linka said.

"That's more reason to tell someone." Lincoln answered. "Children, you can not be beaten by someone else just because you are older than you, you deserve to be happy, grow up, play and learn, do you know how it affects you? In very bad ways.

"But dad, they're going to ...

"Don't worry, Lukas, that will not happen." Lincoln said. "I'll be there to protect them, but let's go to his school and notify the director of this matter, okay?

"Okay." They said in unison.

Lincoln smiled at that.

* * *

 _(Friday)_

Weekend, and the twins finished their school day, could continue with Saturday and Sunday to play, run, among other things that children their age usually do.

On the other hand, Leni had already been released from the hospital, although the doctor advised the girls to spend time with the dressmaker to raise their spirits, although Leni said she felt better and promised not to do it again.

Added to this, the woman could not get rid of the neighbor's brother, Natasha, that boy with silver hair and red eyes, was on the verge of death for the time he was losing blood, narrowly and Alexander would have been the Last person I had seen before dying.

Leni decided to accompany Lucy to the library, plus she would take advantage of looking for a book to hang out with, in addition to calm her mind in case of a relapse.

Meanwhile, Lucy was arranging the Books of the city library, moving the cart with the books, each one should be put in its corresponding section, it would end soon.

She made sure that each one had no dust, if there was a little on top, she simply wiped it with her hand, or well, with a dry cloth, after that, she put them in her place.

After finishing, she went to a living room with a Book, her old novel that she read when she was only 8, she had not read it for a long time, so she decided to take it out again and start reading it, and when she got to the living room, she saw to 2 little white heads with a story book that upon seeing the Gothic, they greeted with their hands and with a pair of adorable smiles, she also smiled slightly at the sight of them.

"Hello, Mrs. Loud." They said in unison.

"Linka, Lukas, what a joy to see you again." Lucy said. "Reading stories again?"

"Yes, ma'am." Linka said.

"We like compilations of classic stories." Lukas added. "Our favorite is Little Red Riding Hood.

"Oh, I see." She answered. "Yes, it's a story ... quite popular.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Lukas asked.

"Ah, yes, yes ... I'm fine." Lucy said.

"You look depressed." Linka commented. "Really more than what is shown, Mrs. Loud.

Lucy just kept looking at the faces of the little twins, the nostalgia was present in her heart, she remembered when she was a little girl, at 3 she remembered when Lincoln took her hand and she looked at his face, that smile that showed his love, Honey, I would not let anything bad happen to her, a look that an older brother could only give, how could he not give it to a girl as sweet as her, regardless of her tastes?

Now I saw how it was that feeling that Lincoln experienced when he saw her being born, that feeling of seeing a helpless little boy, so adorable, so pure, that she had to protect, a family duty that he now saw, felt what it was like to be in the eyes of her brother in those times of yesteryear, but being her towards the twins, her nephews.

"Did something happen to you, ma'am?" Lukas asked. "If you want, you can tell us, Dad says sometimes it is necessary to say it to feel better ..."

The Gothic woman observed the little ones with attention, should I tell them? I should tell you what affected her and the rest of her sisters, even if they were children, could you at least feel better despite telling those who might know who would be treated despite their young age?

Lucy ... she just did not know what to think.

"Sigh ..." She said.

* * *

 _ **Wow, I must say that it was a bit exhausting to translate this part into English, it was quite long to be honest.**_

 _ **Things have improved if you can say a little, however, even though Lincoln has not yet forgiven his sisters, his children seem to be starting to approach girls, what will happen when Lincoln finds out about that? Well, for now, it will not be soon, but it must be said that the girls will not hesitate if they have the opportunity to spend time with their nephews without knowing that they are their aunts.**_

 _ **I hope you liked the chapter, do not forget to leave your review and we'll see you later.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_The_** ** _Silence of the past_**

* * *

"Mrs. Loud?"

Lucy saw them again and sat next to them, she could see that they would pay close attention, they were aware of some things for their young age, and they only wanted to encourage her, but she was not able to tell them who she really was, but decided to tell them only in part what happened.

"When he was more or less past his age." Lucy began to narrate. "We lived in our parents' house, we were a total of eleven siblings.

"¿Eleven ... siblings?" the both said with surprise.

"You are rabbits or something like this?" Lukas asked.

"Shh!" Linka quiet to her twin brother. She want to listen the story.

"We were 10 girls and one boy, he was the sixth in order of birth, our only brother, and the middle one." She continued. "The other girls who were with me in the park, were my sisters, I'm the seventh daughter of our family."

"And your brother?" Linka asked.

"Well, every time there was a problem, he always managed to help us, when he did something stupid, he also managed to reconcile us, he was usually called himself how _"The man with the plan"_ although not all of them were a success, always achieved something with them, that was his greatest talent.

Then she proceeded to tell them about the things they had experienced in her childhood, some good times, and others not so much, although there was always a solution that everyone finally managed to match.

"... For a long time we were 11 siblings, at least during the 11 years in which we lived together."

"And what happened?" Lukas asked.

Despite her Gothic appearance and with her look almost always the same, the twins managed to see that now, despite being the same tone of decline, Lucy reflected a sad tone, was really sad, a genuine feeling of bitterness and grief that she felt in her heart.

"As I told you about a" protocol "that we had when there were fights between us, but we had not included our brother, not doing so was our big mistake." She lamented. "Our 3 older sisters started a fight and then they did not it took a long time for us to repeat the same thing, he told us an ultimatum that we could go very far, this time he was really frustrated." she added. "And ... it was when everything was over."

Linka and Lukas pay close attention to what she was going to say.

"Luna, our third eldest sister, was carrying Lily, our youngest sister, the youngest of us, still had months of life, when they got into a fight again, our brother tried desperately to stop us, he got in too, but this time really angry, but when one of us took it away, it was when ... "Lucy swallowed." ... when Lily ... slipped on Luna, Lori and Leni tried to catch her, but they did not get her.

Lucy's voice was somewhat broken.

"And she fell down the stairs ... head down."

The two childs gasped to hear, that, both knew very clearly that at that age if someone was hit at that height, in addition to a ladder, it was deadly for a baby. Enough to break her neck.

Lucy could remember that even Lily's bone had come out according to the somewhat vague memories she had, she remembered that they were all horrified by it, and the worst was when they all saw her brother, trying to help her baby sister, begging her not to she died, shouted her name kneeling in front of the first step, with Lily in his hands, and from the second floor, they all looked horrified, and in shock, Lucy, Leni, Luan and the twins were already starting to get tears when they realized what they did, Lori, Luna and Lynn were pale with horror, while Lisa, together with the 3 older sisters, covered their mouths with their hands, and then saw them, their minds told them that they had killed their own sister.

When they finally reacted, they tried to go down, help Lily, see how she was, if she had hurt herself, be able to help her. But they couldn't do anything, except when Lincoln looked at them again, expressing his sadness, misunderstanding, disappointment, and hate.

What had they done?

How could they?

Why?

* * *

 _(Royal Woods Cemetery)_

The autumn leaves flew with the wind and landed on the green lawn below where they safeguarded the second coming of our lord, who followed the commandments and recognized him in life as the true god, would go to the "New Jerusalem" while those who no, or those who would follow the "Second Babylon" would not go to any hell, for for a Seventh-day Adventist, there was no such place, only heaven and earth. For those who opposed, they would simply cease to exist.

In that place, a certain Rock star and at the same time a radio announcer, walked under the fall of leaves like snowfall of large flakes, in her hands a beautiful bouquet of freshly cut clear violets. Her walk was not fast, but it was not a turtle step, she took the time to get to the small gravestone that had the name of the youngest in their family.

Luna left the flowers in front of her, while the wind slightly moved her short brown hair and the small ponytail that had been allowed to grow a few days ago, although she retained her image of Rockera tough, at that moment her sadness was evident.

She remained motionless for a while, there she stood, looking at her little sister's grave without the slightest movement other than her flickering, let herself be caressed by the breeze that was accompanied by the autumn leaves, very soon the green leaves of the trees they will change to red, brown and yellow, giving multiple colors characteristic of that time in the trees, giving beautiful views and walks while you could admire the trees dyed red and yellow.

"Lily ... "Luna muttered."... Lincoln ... Bro ...

Finally he lowered his head, because she was one of the 3 guilty of all this, for a long time she hated herself, lost her sister for her stupidity, and that cost her the love of Lincoln, her brother, her bro. She would never forgive herself the biggest mistake she would have ever made, but at least ... she could perhaps redeem herself.

If she only showed her brother, she would do something to show her regret that she wanted to release, a song, a help despite Lincoln's possible denials, whatever it was, as long as her brother could forgive her.

"I don't want to lose anyone else like I lost you, little sister," Luna said. "If you hate me, I understand, because I hate myself too now, but I won't let us continue with this, for you, I promise you that I will be a better person from now on, and I promise you, Lily, I promise you that we will all be a family again, as it always should have been.

She knelt down and dusted the tombstone with her hand a little, showing the engraved name of her little sister, It would be clear that an innocent girl lay on the ground decorated with grass and with the leaves that landed on it.

Luna ran her arm through her eyes, showing faint lines that ran through the little makeup she used to use, then proceeded to leave the place, when she recognized a car that was parking in front of the cemetery.

* * *

 _(Royal Woods Library)_

"Mrs. Loud ... oh my." Lukas said, shocked by what he heard. "That must have been terrible, we are very sorry.

"No ... it's okay, kids." Lucy said looking down after saying that. "It was our fault, we were girls, young, dumb, stubborn, hypocritical." She added. "Our brother had just cause to be angry with us, just like our parents."

"But that was no reason to get away and for their parents to beat their older sisters, well, what they did was wrong, but they didn't do it with intention, it was an accident!" Linka replied.

"It is true." Lukas said. "Some accidents are uglier than others, but they are still accidents, it was not your intention to do so, your brother would have to leave the past, you just wanted to prove that you are better and that you have changed.

* * *

(Back to Cementery)

"You were following me, Luna?" Lincoln asked accusatoryly.

"N-No ... of course of not" She hastened to say. "I was already here, I went to see ... someone."

"Well, I also come for the same thing." He said. "So I would ask you not to bother us."

That said, he advanced leaving Luna, who preferred not to retire yet, she preferred to wait for him.

Meanwhile, the white-haired man walked into the cemetery, reached the grave of his sister, stroking the tombstone, and noticing the flowers (which Luna had put), took them and put them in a vase with water.

"You don't know how much I need you, Lily." He said wistfully. "You're like a hole in my heart, my little sister.

After a moment of silence, Lincoln walked a little deeper inside to visit another grave, this one was a little bigger, had several flowers, from red to purple, they were not many, but enough to surround the tombstone.

The name of his wife was engraved on it.

Ronnie Anne

Who died giving birth to her little children.

"(Sigh) Ronnie ... if you could only see how they had grown up. -He said starting to feel his eyes moisten." You don't know how much you need me, I wish it had been me and not you. "He lowered his head." You would have Been a great mother ... I really miss you.

He knelt and stroked a photo that he put inside a glass frame, he and Ronnie Anne were together, and she showed her signs of pregnancy, Lincoln wiped a tear that came out of his eyes, it was not easy to raise children alone , without his beloved wife there to help him, go to sleep knowing that the person you loved most will never be there again, nothing he does could return to his wife, a painful wound in his heart.

However, his 2 lights that always gave him a reason to get back up day by day, were his children, whom he loved as much as he once loved Ronnie Anne, he would give everything for them, as long as they could grow up, be happy , that they could see him with a great dad, was the reason why Lincoln could smile again. Seeing always those pretty little white heads that they had inherited from him, but if there was something that if they inherited from his mother, it was his eyes, green like a meadow or a field of green grass, Lincoln always captivated him when Ronnie smiled at him and let him see his better side with those beautiful green eyes, and seeing her children with that eye color also made her think about the good times she had with her of yesteryear, and the recent ones with Linka and Lukas.

He stood up again, and returned to the entrance, to meet again with Luna, his sad expression changed to one of annoyance.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Lincoln, could we talk? Please.

"No.

"Brother, please, I just want you to listen to me a little.

"No.

"Lincoln." Luna pleaded. "Just listen to me."

"No, and leave me alone." He declared to retire, but Luna took his arm with both hands, his lips were trembling.

"Lincoln, please." She asked, releasing her hand. "Just ... just listen to me once, I promise I won't ask you something like that again, but please, listen to me."

Lincoln began to smoke from his head, but when he saw Luna's pleading look, he sighed reluctantly.

"Fine" He replied grudgingly. "But do it quickly."

"In front there is a square, we can sit and talk more calmly."

"(Sigh) Okay."

Both siblings went there and came to a bench where they sat, Lincoln was with an expression of annoyance, while Luna with one of nervousness, was joined hands while fiddling with nervous fingers.

However, she knew that it would not be a good idea to make her brother wait any longer while he was so, so she took a breath, settled down, and began to speak.

"Lincoln." Luna began to speak. "I know you don't want to see me ... you think I'm still selfish, that it could only harm your children." But you are wrong."

"And why am I wrong?" Lincoln asked arrogantly.

"I've told you before, 17 years have passed, do you think I'm still stupid enough to remain the same silly 15-year-old girl who was a fan? No, Lincoln, brother, I changed, yes, I'm still passionate about music, but I matured, I grew up just like you. " She argued. "But you cannot continue with that hatred in your heart, it is not good that you continue to feel that.

"So, what do you want from me?" He asked angrily. "What magically do: _Girls, I'm not angry anymore, I forgive you, let's live together like when I was 11 years old_ "and then see whatever they do to my children?

"Lincoln, please." Luna pleaded. "Don't be childish, how can you think of something like that?"

"No, how could I think you were different? That we would be united, that we would rely on good and bad, as I might think that you and I could be great united siblings.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"As a child you taught me to value music." He replied. "You used to sing to me since I was little, we enjoyed as a brother and sister, and most importantly, thanks to you, my first concert was unforgettable." Lincoln then added. "But when things like Lynn's superstition happened, when Lori went to the garage, the family band thing, you just abandoned me, you betrayed me, you left me to my fate when you said I was your brother, that we would be united and help each other without matter that, you just lied to me, Luna, you betrayed me. And now, how do you want me to believe that this time will be different?

"Lincoln, I ..."

"What, Luna" He asked. "Tell me your excuse."

She sighed heavily.

"I know I've made mistakes, Lincoln." She replied. "I'm not going to lie to you, but you have to believe me. Do you think I didn't suffer for all the things I've done? There's not a single day when I don't want to erase all that , I don't spend a morning getting up knowing that everything I promised to the most important person in my life in my family ended in words. " She said sadly. "But I really want to prove that I can be that person you wanted out."

"I have heard that before."

"Lincoln, please." Luna insisted. "This time it's true, I tell you from my heart, I swear, I'm a different woman.

"I heard that too." Lincoln replied without believing what his sister said.

"Lincoln." Luna then looked directly at him. "Look me in the eye, and hey when I say to you, That I have changed, brother, please, I have really suffered for my actions, more than once I have wanted to go back time if I could not to make those mistakes, but what? Do you know why I have not decided whether to go on tour or join a famous band? It is because of doing so, I would not see you in a long time, nor the girls, and more knowing that what we and you had was gone, no I plan to leave this city knowing that you hate me, and believe me, I also hate myself at the moment. get a chance to redeem me? yes, you said it, you suffered a lot for me, my actions made you look at me as if I betrayed you, but I really feel it, I really want you to forgive me, I want to show you that I changed, I want you to see that Now I'm someone better, I only do this for you, the girls do it for you too; Lincoln, and I can't keep up with this, I don't want you to hate me anymore, I ... I can't stop missing you, I just want you to not see a murderer, a monster to see me ... it hurts me to think about that, remember it too."

"And what do you want from me? Eh?" He said a little less angry, but he was still a little.

"Don't hate me anymore, little brother, please." Luna pleaded with damp eyes. "I can't anymore, please forgive me, forgive me please, I just want you to not see me as a monster when you see me, and be that I not only have to apologize to you, I ... I must also do it with our little sister. " She said starting to form tears in her eyes. "That's why I came to the cemetery, I go to see her every week, when I'm sad, every Saturday, I come to see her, so she knows how much I'm sorry, Lincoln, please, forgive me," she said between sobs and looking down at sad and much, much shame. "Please, Lincoln, don't be mad at me anymore, it hurts a lot, it makes me feel really bad, forgive me.

Luna rubbed her arm, showing black lines of makeup running down her cheeks, she was ashamed to see her younger brother in the face, because she had failed him as an older sister, and not a day went by when she didn't regret it.

Then she saw her brother stand up.

"As I told you Luna," Lincoln said. "It hurt my heart to see how you left me, it hurt a lot to see that you made fun of me with the toilet, it hurt my soul that you did nothing for me or have me defended when Lynn arrived, you didn't even do something for me when the protocol happened, what's more, you made it happen worse. "Then he pointed it out with his finger." You'll NEVER hear me say forgive you, because I can't do it, I'll never forgive you .

Those words that were like a sword to Luna's heart, he would never forgive her, her actions meant that the incident that cost their younger sister's live could never be forgiven by Lincoln.

Luna could not stand, and began to cry on the bench while covering her face with her hands, she felt that her heart was breaking, because, as an older sister, she failed, her sisters, Lily, and Lincoln mainly.

" _However_ ," he added. "You are my sister, we had many good times together, thanks to you I knew the music, and SMOCH, you always sang beautiful lullaby songs to me when I was a baby or when I was scared, moreover, as I said , thanks to you, my first concert was unforgettable.

Luna then stopped her crying a little and saw her brother looking up.

"I will never forgive you for what you did, or what made our sister leave, or the things you did to me in the past." He said firmly but with an honest and kind tone. "But you are, and you will always be my sister. Major, whom I loved, admired and taught me to enjoy, and if next time, you want to talk to me, just tell me, I will be happy to rebuild our relationship, the same as when we were children, Luna.

Then Lincoln looked at the time on his wrist watch.

"Luna, it's getting late, but if you want later ..."

He could not finish the sentence when Luna surprised him by throwing himself at him, Lincoln was simply surprised, but then he decided to reciprocate the hug, she meanwhile cried in silence, letting her tears continue to fall even though they left her face in a mess , but these were no longer sad, they were tears of happiness.

"Th ... Thank you, Lincoln, "she said in a voice without separating from him." Little brother ... snif ... thank you ... f ... for the opportunity."

"Luna," he said, separating himself from her so they could look at each other. "I didn't say you can see my children, I still don't want them to approach them for any reason. But if you really want us to rebuild our relationship, do not hesitate to call me, no matter what I am doing, I will answer you, and very possible, I will say yes."

"Okay ... _snif_ ... thank you, Brother."

* * *

(Lincoln's House)

DING DONG.

"I open!" Linka said going to the door.

The little white-haired girl went to open, when answering, her face was filled with joy, she called her brother to go to receive a young woman of apparently 17 years according to her appearance, long-haired blonde, came in a wheelchair, came with the legs covered by a blue plaid blanket, also wearing a white coat over a lavender blouse, the 2 went to hug her aunt when they let her pass, they could not wait for her father to arrive.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Well, after a long time without updating this story, I finally bring you a new chapter of Lincoln's Forgiveness, I hope you liked this chapter, which leaves several answers of what happened with Lily 17 years ago in the story, and how Come, Lincoln managed to reconcile with one of his sisters, although he has not forgiven Luna, he no longer holds a grudge against her._**

 ** _I don't know if I update that story soon, since I have other outstanding stories in Spanish, but I hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _See you later._**


End file.
